


Three night spell

by BluebirdOfHapiness, VictoryLilyGreen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryLilyGreen/pseuds/VictoryLilyGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an innocent whim Belle desobeyed her employer and owner, Rumplestiltskin. Since that, the love and pasion have started moving in a dangerous spell, from which have only three nights to broke it. However, the result might not only change their actual relationship, so may change the kingdom future... English version of "Hechizo de tres noches" Translated by VictoryLilyGreen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Whim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622377) by [BluebirdOfHapiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness). 



**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to OUAT series from ABC. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. May contain strong scenes, you are warned,** _**dearie** _ **.**

 

** **

_Art from themightyrumbeller Thank u, dearie!_

 

" **Three night spell"**

 **by Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness  
** Translated byVictoryLilyGreen

**Chapter 01**

Belle was tired of cleaning, dusting, sweeping and ordering. The castle was impeccable and yet her master order her to repeat the same routine. Daily. She took the rag that she kept to clean the big furniture in the main hall, taking the dust that was there, if there was any at all. She looked at the window, there was still an hour before night fall and then darkness would reign. She gave a quick look to her surroundings, Rumplestiltskin hadn´t shown himself all day. He probably was outside doing "business". Even so, he always announced when he went outside. Or maybe he was just busy in the basement working on some spell.

She opened one of the main windows, letting herself take a little bit of fresh air and to enjoy the scenery. The green of the forest contrasted with the orange and violet of the sky. The quiet of the afternoon was present in the hall, interrupted only by the chirping of the birds that announced the fall of the afternoon. For a moment she felt at home, it was what she liked to do as her little comfort and personal time. She had forgotten how good it felt, she closed her eyes and imagined herself in her castle, siting by the window of her bedroom, reading a book while she let the afternoon envelop her. How she missed it and longed to be there again! But now she was a prisoner and a slave of  _The Dark One_. She looked around again for his presence, without success. She knew that she still had to clean one of the rooms –that was probably still clean. She got up and decided to give herself one of those personal moments. She left and went up to the library. Tomorrow she could –and would, clean everything again.

The library wasn´t a very big room, but the vast walls where covered with books, making the small space look big enough for her, and it was  _her_  room. Rumplestiltskin had let her have that place in exchange of keeping it clean, but she knew it was only an excuse.

She took the book that was on her night stand, using the light of the candle to read at night, her one moment of rest. But today she wanted to read in the twilight, next to the window. If her master found her before time in her bedroom, he would scold her and send her to the dungeon again and she didn´t want that. Not after all the work and time that it had cost her to get out of that cold, humid and horrible place. Instead if he found her in the main hall, she could invent some excuse. She went back down, sat in the couch in front of the window to read and let herself go. She relaxed and for a moment she forgot about her misery for the first time.

"Belle…. Belle!"

Belle woke up startled and almost fell from the couch. She looked around the hall. It was dark, barely lighted by the moon coming through the window. She realized she had fallen asleep, but how long?

"Care to tell me, what you are doing here!?" Rumplestiltskin was next to her and he was furious. He took her by her arm forcing her to get up.

"S –sorry! I fell asleep, I just…" She tried to remember some of the excuses she had planned, but her mind was still slow from waking up to react.

"Yes, yes! That is obvious,  _dearie_! For that you have your room, to sleep! The rest of the mansion is for working, or are you not happy with the library?"

"Is not that! I just…"Belle looked at her lap, trying to find the book that she was reading to try and explain. To be sincere. But the book wasn´t there, instead it was a blanket on her.

"Are you looking for this?" Rumplestiltskin pointed at the book she was looking for, lifting it in his hand. "How romantic, reading under the light of the moon". He said this last part with his typical high and sarcastic voice.

"Wait… you put this on me?" Belle lifted the blanket that was on her lap.

"This is what you were looking for, is it not?!" Rumplestiltskin raised his voice pointing to the book, trying to intimidate her and to change the subject. Belle, instead, smiled, giving him one of those candid looks that she sent towards her master each time he would do a human act.

"You worried about me, did you not?" His gaze went still for a moment. It was the effect her smile always caused on him. Since the first time that he saw it, as if he had slowly succumbed to a spell. There was something in her that stopped him from making his plans as he desired. That frustrated him.

"It serves me nothing to have a sick servant." He approached her, giving her a menacing look. "You would only get in the way and my work would suffer."

"Then why did you not wake me up before?" Belle corresponded with intrepid eyes, knowing that she had discovered the truth in her employer.

"I had just found you."

"You lie."

"You believe I would let you lazy around in my castle?"

"You just did." Belle shrugged a little, giving a triumph look to her employer. "This blanket is warm for you to have just put it on me. I could not have warmed so soon with my body. And the cold would have woken me before."

"Don´t get the wrong idea, your body must have warmed the blanket." Both kept their gazes up not wanting to relent. Rumplestiltskin lowered his gaze on her body with lust in his eyes "But! Thinking better of it…"Belle´s triumphant smile turned to one of sincere concern when she felt him following the lines her body with his gaze. "I wouldn´t be so sure,  _dearie_."

Rumplestiltskin took advantage of her moment of weakness, and gave her his own triumphant smile. He couldn´t let his servant think that she could take more liberties from the ones she already had. He would not fall for her charms and would take back some control over her. And he knew how. Because he was  _The Dark One_  and  _no one_  could go over his orders.

"Since you´ve lost more than enough time and have disobeyed my orders, I´ll double your work. Oh! And you will serve me during the night as well. You will take care of my personal needs before going to sleep." Belle tried to say something, but thought better of it, he lifted his hand in a manner, taking his finger to her plump and red lips. "Ah, ah. You disobeyed, now you have to pay the price."

"…and it will be for a whole month."

 


	2. Her biggest fear

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to OUAT series from ABC. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. May contain strong scenes, you are warned,** _**dearie** _ **.**

** **

" **Three night spell"**

 **by Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness**  
Translated byVictoryLilyGreen  
Cover art by themightyrumbeller

**Chapter 02**

" _You will have to serve me during the night, taking care of my personal needs before bed. For a whole month_ "

Those had been her master´s words after finding her asleep in the main hall. Belle did not even have time to explain herself. Rumplestiltskin did a triumphant half turn towards the exit.

Belle stood perplexed looking at the ground, trying to assimilate his words… his gaze. In the time she has lived with him (it has been months) she had never felt insecure of her integrity. Although she had to confess, when she first arrived that had been her worst fear. But she had never seen her master taking that kind of interest in her. Until today.

She was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't notice Rumplestiltskin stopping in the entrance; without going out to the hall, waiting for her.

"Well!?" Belle was startled, she didn't know what to expect. "The water for my bath wont heat up by itself like the blanket! And the water better not boil, I prefer it warm.

"So it means that starting today? But I thought…"

"Do you see the sun shining?!" Rumplestiltskin suddenly raised his voice, startling her "It is night. Unless you want to add a month to your sentence" he lowered his voice menacingly. "I would star moving immediately."

Belle raised hurriedly towards her master, but remembered the book and blanket. Her master did not allow disorder in any of the rooms. Fearful of a scolding, she turned back and took the blanket and the book. It only took a couple of seconds but, when she turned towards the door he wasn't there anymore.

Concerned, she quickly went back to her room to leave the objects and to later go down where the boiler was to warm the water. She threw the book on her bed and contemplated the cover. It was a silly romantic novel, the ones she liked best. Belle sighed. A couple of hours before, that book had represented her biggest fantasy dream of finding romance and true love. Now, it represented her worst fear. If only she hadn't let her self go! It seemed that destiny showed her that true love was not for her. Not even in books.

With her spirits down, she went to the basement. Remembering that she had no lamp with her, she took the candle from her room and went down. She shivered when she entered the boiler room, she had always hated the cold and humid dungeons. She filled the boiler with water, lighted some wood and waited for the water to warm. While she waited she wondered what others activities she would have to take care of. Until now she had only taken care of basic things, cleaning, dusting and cooking. She wasn't permitted to attend visits, running messages or anything that let her get in touch with the outside world. Her life was restricted to the castle. And not even like this had her master let her into his chambers. What was she supposed to do before going to bed? Make his bed? Prepare his night suit? Undress him?! Belle went white with the simple idea... or with what the idea might mean, her biggest fear.

_Be her lover_

Belle knew what kind of  _necessities_ a man had. Other maidens might have stayed innocents and ignorants at the idea, but not her. She had read about it countless times in her books and novels. She knew that the spouse reclaimed his marriage rights the night of the weeding, or how the lover seduced the maiden to get her favors. For that same reason she fled and avoided Gaston. And now she was trapped in something worse.

She leaned heavily on the cold stone wall, trying to regain her strength at the idea, when the sound of the boiler startled her.  _The water was boiling_. She hasted to burn out the fire. Her wandering thoughts had distracted her letting the water boil. And she had no artificial way to cool it. She felt miserable, nothing was going right this day. Rumplestiltskin would be mad at her once more. She let out a sigh, went up the stairs and went towards her master bedroom. She had to let him know, so that at least he could wait for it to cool down by itself... or with magic.

Resigned, she stopped a few steps from the room and called at the door. Well, if Troy had to burn so be it. But there was no answer. She called again. Worried that her master was already in the bath and that boiling water fell on him she entered without permit.

The Bedroom was mostly wide but it was smaller that what she expected. The decor was scarce and strange, from that she deducted that he kept with him only objects of personal interest or with some special power that had to be kept out of eye. Even so, the few objects he kept with himself gave a refined aura. That was her masters true nature. The bed was wide and on one of the corners she saw a mirror that wasn't covered. That attracted her attention.

All around the palace Rumplestiltskin kept the mirrors covered. Belle thought that she understood for a moment. So, the only place he looked at himself was in the privacy of his chambers. How much she wanted to tell him that it wasn't bad to accept himself! But that meant that there was something that he didn't like about himself. That he wasn't conformed. And so... he could change. A light warmth grew on her chest, in the shape of hope. Then, she suddenly remembered the reason of her entry and she reprimanded herself. How could she take upon such a big task when she couldn't even take care of a simple shore like warming the water?

Belle went to the room where the bathtub was. She breathed in and prayed not find him there. And there was no one. Belle sighed for the third time that night, but this time it was from relief. She was about to leave the room and wait for her master by the door. He never said to enter and she did not want to risk herself. She almost reached the door when a strange parchment appeared on the bed. She didn't remembered seeing it when she entered. Unsure she took it and opened it to read it. If it was a personal letter or a spell, she would leave it immediately where she found it. But it was blank. When she was about to leave it, strange letters started to appear magically.

_Prepare the bed and iron the pillows. I need a linen night suit in the night stand to the right, and a clean day suit, properly folded to the left. Let the water mistake not repeat itself or your punishment will last for a whole year"._

So that was how her master decided to communicate _._ He was considerate with her even after all, knowing that she would feel uncomfortable with him in the room. Belle relaxed for a moment and she couldn't stop herself from smiling, feeling better. For all that he wanted to denied it, he was nice to her. She folded the parchment and saved it in her lap then she searched the wardrobe until she found the right clothes. Next she prepared the bed and ironed the pillows. A strange fragrance like herbs and wood impregnated the air. She hadn't notice it before, but it was her master´s perfume. A silvestre and wood like smell, like the fragrance of autumn. Just like him.

She made sure that everything was in it's proper place and then she opened the parchment to see if new instructions appeared in it. And they did.

" _I need you to change the candles. Go down to the main hall and inside the main furniture you'll find them"._

Belle went down and looked for the candles where it was indicated. But there was only one. It was a strange candle, with a crimson color and weird markings on it's sides. It was different from the candles that were used around the castle. She looked behind the rest of the objects in searched of more, but she found none. For a moment she considered looking for more somewhere else but she had received specific instructions. She had accumulated enough mistakes in one day by acting according to her own will. If her master wanted to use specially this candle, she had only to obey. She went back to her master chambers and called at the door to make sure that she was welcomed, but again there was no response. Deciding to enter, she took the candle and changed the old one. She put it in the base, next to the bed. Inclining the lighted candle over the one she had brought to share the fire and lighting it.

"Belle!" Rumplestiltskin´s shout resonated in the room. Startled and scared, she turned towards her master. "What are you doing inside my chambers?!"

"I … I was just following your orders. I came to do what you asked"

"I do not remember the boiler being inside my room" Rumplestiltskin answered clearly disturbed.

"I know, is just that... the water boiled and I came to tell you. Then I prepared the clothes and bed as you ordered me. Then I changed the candles. Like the parchment said.

Rumplestiltskin noticed the changes that Belle had done to his room. He detested that she had entered without his consent. Parchment she said? He didn't remember leaving her any written instructions. He was about to scold her again when his eyes fell on the candle. Belle noticed how her master's gaze changed while he crossed the room, towards the corner where the candle was standing. He took the candle and with a serious look and passed his hand over the flame. Nothing, he repeated the movement trying to extinct the fire, then three more times but with the same result.

The candle didn't go off.

"Is something wrong with the candle?" Belle dared ask after seeing how her master was desperate to light it off, which seemed strange. Rumplestiltskin handed the candle to her.

"Light it off" His voice sounded firm and imposing. Belle had never heard him use that tone of voice with her before. What was wrong? Her master was acting stranger than usual. He looked him from the corner of her eye, trying to decipher what was really happening through his reactions. He was completely desperate. If he didn't want the candle, why did he asked for it? What she knew so far of him, he wasn't a man that went back on his decisions. Had it been an accident? He also didn't leave any broken links, he always had everything planned with consequences previously calculated. What was it then? She took the candle and blow it, but the flame was still there.

"Put in on water or something!" Rumplestiltskin almost shouted in her face. Belle rushed to the washroom, filled a bowl with water and submerged the candle in it. The water surrounded the flame and extinguished it. Next she took it out and put it on the stand that was there. Both contemplated the scene in mutual silence. The flame lighted again.

"How is it possible?" Belle looked shocked at the candle. She had never seen something like this in her life. She asked with her glance. "Is it magic?"

In the instant that their gazes met, Rumplestiltskin pupils dilated trying to acknowledge the situation. And in that moment different scenes went through his head, like fragments of a movie. He hold on to the door frame while he tried to control the situation. With his gift of clairvoyance showing them images of the future – that only he could see. Startled he gave a step back.

"It's a love spell..."

"And it's been put in motion"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VictoryLilyGreen: Good afternoon, Lily here.
> 
> I want to express my thanks to those who are giving this work of fiction a glimpse as well to those who are enjoy it and are bookmarking for future installments. Your kudos are very lovely each time they enter my mail. But far more to Sialia the author of this work from whom I am only translating, she recently introduced me to the series and to this ship.
> 
> Sialia… DAMN YOU!, I have enough demons lurking in my mind.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz (BluebirdOfHapiness): It´s always a pleasure and your demons are welcome as well, dearie. As Lily said, this work is lighted because of you and your precious support. But of course, if you´re reading these lines is because Lily´s work, so… Please feel free to press her to keep translating this work (she loves that though she may say otherwise). Or, we´ll accept your comments, reviews, favs and kudos as well.
> 
> Thank u for reading this and remember…
> 
> All magic comes with the price!


	3. The flame

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to OUAT series from ABC. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. May contain strong scenes, you are warned, dearie.**

 

**"Three night spell"**

By Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness  
Translated byVictoryLilyGreen  
Cover art by themightyrumbeller

**Chapter 03**

Since her arrival at the Dark Castle, Belle had shown to be intelligent, obedient and even complaint. She turned herself into an important element for the internal workings of the castle and Rumplestiltskin knew that he could leave her in charge of what he needed. All task were completed neatly, at the beginning clumsily, but Rumplestiltskin admired her tenacity to make do with task that she knew nothing about. Even so, she was capricious and willful. They were few the defects he found in her. She would do things by herself and under her own criteria. How many times had she reprimanded he about his repulsive and wicked actions? She would never understand, like he would never understand his insistence for her to change.

And there he had found her. Asleep in the main hall with the light of the moon stroking her face, making honor to her name.

So  _Belle._

He had tried to wake her up the first time, but trusting that she would wake up on her accord, he limited himself to put a blanket over her. He remembered her gaze when she finally woke up, those intelligent blue eyes, capable of seeing through him and his actions. That was the reason that it had taking him three attempts to wake her up. Because then she would notice what he had done for her. Nothing kept him from leaving her there, in the cold night. If she got sick he could cure her using magic. He didn't have to move a finger for her. But, there he was, looking for foolish excuses to keep up the appearance of control over her, when in reality it was the other way around. Deep inside, Rumplestiltskin liked how free and natural she could be. That no matter how many barriers or rules he imposed, she would always find a way through.

_"It is a love spell... and it has been cast"_

His power of clairvoyance was set in motion. The images of the past revealed the truth of his actions, while following the line of time, taking him from his memories of the past towards the future. In his eyes new scenes formed, absurd, foolish... and seductive. Intertwined fingers, passionate kisses and both their legs intertwined at the edge of the bed. Fantasies and desires bloomed in his mind, those that he had forgotten how to perceive through the years, buried deep inside himself. He was human no more. He thought that he had buried not only his heart, but that male impulse of him as well.

"Are you feeling well?" Belle interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. Rumplestiltskin lifted his gaze to hers. Having her here in front of him, just for a moment, the idea that the future had presented him did not seem so unreal. He forced himself to dispose of those ideas. Nonsense...

"I am well" he answered averting her gaze. He had to recover his composure and stop the spell before it took effect. And find the one behind this and punish him.

"You seem dazed. Are you sure it is not some sort of mistake?" Rumpelstiltskin silenced her with a look, making it clear he knew what he was talking about. For a moment he suspected her, how could he be sure that this was not her plan? He took her forcefully by her chin making her to look into his eyes. He searched her blue eyes, but he didn't find the sharp and intelligent spark he saw when she knew something. Contrary to it, her gaze mirrored sincere worry. She was innocent.

"Show me the parchment where you say I let my orders written" Her master ordered her and Belle obeyed by giving him the piece of leather. Rumpelstiltskin recognized it immediately. He had giving it to someone long ago. Regina.

One of the veins in his temple started to throb. How could he be so stupid to let himself be deceived so easily? He knew the Queen could see everything trough the mirrors. That was the reason he had covered all the mirrors in the Mansion, leaving only the one in his room uncovered and under a protective spell that stopped her to see him through the mirror. But she could see Belle. How could he pass this up? Well, Belle was supposed to never enter his chambers. Not until that moment. He went to the mirror with the intention of breaking it with the first object he found in his way, but something stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!" Belle had stopped him by grabbing his arm, but Rumplestiltskin had far too much impulse already, making them both spin. Belle's feet tripped with his, making them fall into the soft bed that was behind them.

Rumplestiltskin was able to stop his fall with a quick reflex, avoiding putting his weight on her. But it was not enough to create some space between their bodies. Belle's face was scarce centimeters from his, letting him perceive her respiration and scent of wild flowers. Her body was a prisoner under his; he could feel how her breast brushed him each time they ascended with her agitated respiration. A strange heat filled him. How long had it been since he felt the warmth of a women`s body under him? Her plump and red lips begged his attention. Without thinking, his face lowered, slightly brushing her lips with his, stopping before culminating the kiss or even starting it.

"The spell…" Rumplestiltskin was able to say it in a whisper, bringing with it a thread of clarity to his mind. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to forget the scene he saw and sit up. Belle was slow to react, but he didn´t notice. Once he was standing he turned his back to her. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Belle notice how her master gaze started to wander through the room, restless, but avoiding visual contact with her in every movement.

He stopped in front of the mirror. Surely her majesty had witnessed the whole scene and she must be gloating. This time, without thinking, he broke the mirror with his fist. Belle observed, perplexed by the sound of the glass fall over the room. Finally, she decided to speak.

"What is this spell about, exactly?"

Rumplestiltskin tried to look at her, but he only dared to do it by the corner of his eye. He noticed how she was sitting on the edge of his bed, playing with the blanket, trying to pull them to their original position while she did it. Foolish girl, did she not know that that innocent gesture suggested an invitation? It was not her bed. Other maidens would have left the room after the uncomfortable incident. Why was she still there? No matter how innocent she was he had made his intentions clear in the incident that just happened.

"I believe… that you should have an idea so far" he responded shortly, reserving the shameful details of the curse. It was clear that he was the one affected not her. How could he say to her that more than a love spell, it was a spell to procure passionate encounters between lovers? That he would appear over her bed at midnight to consummate the desire that he felt towards her? Of course, it was true that there had to exist  _true desire_  for a person for the spell to have an effect, he was sure this was one sided. She would never desire him. A brief tug of pain crossed his chest at the thought of the sad but cold truth.

"You can tell me. It was my fault… there must be something that I can do." The look of plea and repentance was real. Belle had been able to perceive his sadness, his pain, his suffering… as she was becoming acquainted with him she noticed the loneliness that enveloped him as a heavy load over him. And know, she did not only notice the loneliness in his life, but in his heart as well. The desire of company from a lover. A pain that he had kept locked away, and that now was brought to light. By fault of a spell. By her fault.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do about this,  _dearie_ " Rumplestiltskin answered with his typical mocking high pith, daring to look her in the eyes again, now behind the mask of control that that tone of voice give him. Even if deep inside he found himself far more lost and disoriented than a beast out of the woods.

"The best you can do is leave and lock yourself in your chambers.  _Whatever_ happens,  _whatever_  you hear, do not open you door.  _Do not go outside_." He emphasized his last words. Then he swept over the furniture of the room and took the white candle that Belle was going to discard, in its place he left the red candle. "Once inside your chamber, light this white candle".

"Is it... a love spell as well?" Belle asked very serious. Rumplestiltskin could not avoid letting out a small and derisive laugh at the irony of that idea.

"Do not give me ideas,  _dearie_. But no, this is a protective spell. It will stop me from materializing in your chambers. In this manner, you will be safe" he notice how her face saddened lightly, Rumplestiltskin mistook it as insecurity and fear towards him. "Oh you do not have to worry. You will be protected from me."

"But, you would never hurt me. I am sure." Belle's answer surprised him. Her words brushed him warmly, forcing him to discard his mask of derision that he was trying to protect himself with. He knew that the girl did not fear him, but not that she trusted him, much less after the scene that took place just now. In some way that he didn't want to accept, her words made him happy. But now that he was under the influence of the spell, he was a dangerous creature to her. He was the monster. And could hurt her in ways she did not imagine.

"I would not trust that,  _dearie_ " Rumplestiltskin looked deeply at her trying to intimidate her but Belle didn't flinch. Both gazes met, neither had the intention of backing out. He pushed her away to keep her safe, and she, was trying to help him.

"Is there no way to break the spell?" Belle asked again, decidedly. She knew Rumplestiltskin lied. "I have heard from  _you_  that there is no spell that cannot be broken."

And there it was again. Those blue eyes that were always capable of looking through him. Rumpelstiltskin doubted for a moment, amazed by the incredible tenacity of her maiden. There was no way of wining over her. "Yes, yes, there is a way" He dared say. "But it is too risky and dangerous."

"I will do it" Belle was decided. If with this she could end her master's suffering, she would. She felt guilty and she knew she had to do something about it. She couldn't just leave and lock herself in her chambers and do nothing!

"Ah, no you won't" Rumplestiltskin answered sharply, in his mocking tone.

"How can you know that? You cannot decide for me"

Rumplestiltskin stepped away from her toward the door, he open it and invited her to leave. Belle stayed where she was. But receiving no answer she finally rose and went to the door. Without crossing the door she stopped in front of him.

"You know I would do it. If only you gave me the chance"

But Rumplestiltskin just stared at her and followed her with his gaze. Belle went out the room haughtily towards the stairs that led her to her own room. But before she went up the last step, the jeering voice of Rumplestiltskin vibrated all over the hallway, giving her the answer she had asked for.

"Because you would have to sleep three nights with me,  _dearie_!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VictoryLilyGreen: So, here it is, finally. I broke under the pressure and have also started working the next chapter. I found a job as a Barista in a small place in downtown where I live. Hint, Latin America. More hints to come with the next chapter.
> 
> Lily out.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz (BluebirdOfHapiness): If you´re reading this is because VictoryLilyGreen effort. First of all, I must thank her for the awesome work and for supporting the pressure (though the real pressure will start chaps later…). Second, we´re here because of you, dear readers. If you like the story we´d appreciate your support. Otherwise, I don´t have evidence to keep pressuring our dear translator (*evil laugh*).
> 
> Reviews, comments, likes, favs, follows, haters, chocolates… all is welcome. See u next chapter!


	4. Vanity

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to OUAT series from ABC. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. May contain strong scenes, you are warned, dearie.**

** **

**"Three night spell"**

_Enter the scenery of love_ _  
_ _lovers are in pain,_ _  
_ _they blame and pick on each other._ _  
_ _You play melodies of love_ _  
_ _forgotten phrases,_ _  
_ _tender and sweet._

" **Vanity** " -Yuki Kajiura

 **By Sialia A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness**  
**Translated by VictoryLilyGreen  
Art by themightyrumbeller**

**Chapter 4**

Belle stopped dead in her tracks after hearing her masters answer while she assimilated that information. Did she hear correctly? The decisiveness and courage that was with her minutes before had left her after hearing the words that Rumplestiltskin shouted. Instinctively, she ran the rest of the way to up to her chambers and closed the door with a bang, as if the words had followed her after being said. Impossible. Her worst fear had become a reality. She let her weight fall on the door and slipped down to the ground. All the emotions that she had bottled up during the events of the night where freed finally giving way to confusion. Was he serious? What if he only wanted to take advantage of her? Or, was he only restraining her to her chambers to keep her from danger? She remembered his face, his gaze. His words, they must be true.

" _Because you would have to sleep three nights with me, dearie"_

She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hide a whimper. Her master was right. She couldn't do it. She wasn't ready. It was a high price that she was not prepared to pay. She replayed what happened today in her mind, trying to find some sense to it. She kept committing error after error. She had been tricked and in doing so she had cast a spell that was far too disturbing for her master. A love spell. And all because of a stupid candle. She looked at the candle that Rumplestiltskin had given her. A protective spell. She had to light it to be safe from him.

She remembered the incident, his respiration, his gaze and the heat of his body over her. A strange tingle went through her body, but she didn't understand what it was, panic? She recalled the fright of anticipation for what might happen while feeling trapped under the body of a man. She remembered feeling observed and desired for each inch of her skin. She brought her fingers to her lips, trying to recreate the brush of Rumplestiltskin´s lips on hers. He had barely touched them, but she had felt it.

_Her first kiss._

The tingle grew into a strange heat. That had been her first kiss, the one she had been waiting for all these years. That she had long desired to know and feel. That she had desired to make hers each time she read it in a book. She remembered how time stood still, she felt unexperienced and expectant of new sensations and now she had to run from the one who had awaken her lips. A small tear brushed her cheek.

She stood, took the candle and lithe it. A strange fragrance of roble and cinnamon impregnated the room while she dressed in her nightgown and readied herself to sleep. She closed her eyes trying to forget everything. But the aroma of the candle only brought the memory to the front. She remembered the lost look on her master and before she knew it, she was obsessed with reviving that moment. Guilt fell on her once more. Now her master would be tormented by his desire for her and the desire to protect her. If not, why would he give her a protective spell? He was her master. Hence, he could do with her what he wanted.

Even so, he barely dared to touch her. His kindness moved her, but it also made the guilt grow in her. She remembered his sad gaze and the pain of his soul that was reflected on them. That gaze hurt her. To love and yearn one sidedly. Wanting to give your heart and not being corresponded. The pain of loneliness. She considered for a moment. Maybe... she could be his lover and maybe she could grow to love him. A strange sensation started in her chest and her eyes started to water. She knew, her instincts where never wrong. She wanted to see him smile once more and she could do it. Only she could free him.

From the spell, from the curse of The Dark One. From himself.

She only had to spend three nights with him.

She laid down on her bed making the pillow her comfort. How much was she disposed to sacrifice to free him? She remembered how much Rumpelstiltskin played with words, taking the most advantage of their meaning and ambiguity. Did he mean to just share the bed... or something more? There was only one way of knowing. And yet, she had to be prepared to face it, what she feared the most.

She left her bed, turned off the protective candle and went out of her room with it in hand and a simple candle in the other to light her way onto the stairway. And then she stood in front of Rumplestiltskin room. She  _had_  to try. She took a deep breath and called the door. The seconds became eternal. She was about to change her mind and run for it, but in exchange she held onto the memory of Rumplestiltskin's sad gaze. She called again, trusting she was doing what was right. Her heart told her so.

The door opened immediately after the second time. Both looked at each other eyes and surprise was on them. Both looked at each other without knowing what to say, as if it where the first time they saw each other in their lives. As if it where their first meeting... and, it was.

"Belle..." Rumplestiltskin bearably answer in a whisper, incredulous upon what he saw. He couldn't take his gaze away from her beautiful blue eyes. He observed her spellbound, as if it were a dream. As if the angel he had prayed to help him in his torment had answered.

"I - I'm here to return this" Belle extended her arm, giving back the candle. At first Rumplestiltskin didn't react. He observed the candle in her hand. Did she come back... for him? Then he remembered himself. He was The Dark One and the visit from the angel in front of him was forbidden. No one could save him.

"What are you doing here?" was all that he was able to say.

Belle doubted and then she insisted with the candle. "I won't be needing this"

"Go back to your room" Rumplestiltskin turned, showing his back to her and starting to close the door to his chambers.

Belle reacted, taking a step forward to put herself between in the framework of the door before he had completely closed it. "Wait!"

"I said, go back to your chamber's!" Rumplestiltskin raised his voice, impeding her from taken another step and towing her towards the door.

"I will sleep with you! I will break the spell!" Rumplestiltskin stopped, taking away the force from the door. He gave a step backwards. Belle took the opportunity and stepped forward to him, entering the room. "I offer you a deal" she quickly said.

"You?  _Dearie_ " Rumplestiltskin eyed her for a moment, weighting her words. "What kind of deal can you offer?"

"You said that I had to sleep with you for three nights. Those were your exact words. And that I shall do" Belle paused, taking courage to continue. "I will stay in your chambers, in your bed, with you if it is necessary... but in exchange, you have to promise me that my virtue will be respected."

Rumplestiltskin shortened the distance between them, he circled her staying at her back. He lowered himself near her neck inhaling the smell of her hair. And brought his lips near her ear and whispered. "That I cannot assure"

"Then, there is no deal" Belle lifted her chin, showing herself haughty and trying to hide the anxiety that grew after feeling the body of her master so near her.

Rumplestiltskin followed the hollow of her neck with his cold fingers."You are playing with fire,  _dearie_."

"And the only one burning is you".

Rumplestiltskin grabbed her chin and pushed his body against her until she was trapped between the door and him. He lifted her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Do you not understand? I cannot assure that your virtue will remain intact, because it is precisely about this that the spell is about!"

"W-what do you mean?" Belle felt how her master's fingers went slowly down her throat, to her collarbone, softly caressing her skin. She breathed deeply because of her nerves and in doing so lifting her breast with it.

"Each night that goes on... my desire for you will intensify." Rumplestiltskin peaked through the window her nightgown offered while he said so. " To break the spell, you have to stop me from taking your virtue by force and,  _dearie…"_  He took her waist with his free hand, shortening the space between their bodies, making her breast brush his chest. "It would not be difficult for me to take you right this moment and make you mine."

Belle exhaled softly. Rumplestiltskin enjoyed the view that her cleavage offered. He followed her lips feeling her exhale a breath between them. So seductive. Rumplestiltskin drew his lips to hers, trying to capture a second kiss from them.

"You would not harm me" Belle dared to say in a small whisper, interrupting before his lips made contact. Leaving them scarce millimeters from hers, kissing only with their breaths. "If you wanted, you would have taken me long ago..." Belle lifted her hand, trembling lightly towards her captives lips, brushing them delicately. Daring to appreciate the patch of skin that had taking sleep from her... and something more. "But you have not... Why?"

Belle looked in his eyes, begging for an answer. Rumplestiltskin slowly let her go, as if it were the most delicate flower in existence. How could he explain to such an angel the perversions of demons? To the angel that was capable of finding the goodness of evil beings. Of him. He turned her back to her.

Knowing that her master would not answer, she continued. "Explain more about this spell, Why can it be broken with only three nights?"

He slowly turned toward her, "It is an aphrodisiatic spell. Once that..." Rumplestiltskin diverted his gaze for a moment, trying to find the correct words. "Lovers consume their love, their desire intensifies twofold, what assures a second encounter." he closed the distance taking one of the locks of hair that fell on her shoulders. "Later the effect accumulates and grows until the ninth day is reached."

"What happens if... the lovers don't consume their love in those nine days?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin let go of her hair and turned over her shoulder.

"The desire will torture them threefold, during 28 days. A lunar cycle, making the pain stronger with each day that goes on. Forcing them to madness." her masters started to circle her, looking at her with wicked eyes. "Where do you believe that the word  _lunatic_  comes from,  _dearie?_  The only spells capable of throwing men into madness are those under the influence of the moon. "For example..." he stopped for a moment, behind her, taking her once more from her waist and seductively lowering his hands over her hips. "Women".

Rumplestiltskin released her, giggling after his last comment. It was evident that if her master had recovered his sense of humor, things were going right. Belle continued, "So, in those three days?"

"When the lovers share the bed and don't consume their desire for three straight nights, it will come to mean that there is not enough desire from both of them. The spell dispels by itself."

Belle was silent for a moment, assimilating all that information that had been given to her. "Is there no way to block the effects of the spell only for three days? In this manner it would be easier, I could stay in your room and..."

Rumplestiltskin brought his fingers to Belles lips, silencing her. "My child, you really don't understand the magnitude of the dangers when you are to take a decision, are you? You are no more than an innocent dove that continuously escapes its cage to enter another.

"Far more dangerous it seems for my Master who wants to caress Madness."

Rumplestiltskin let out another wicked giggle. "Unfortunately for you, I am always at the precipice of madness."

"But that does not mean that you cannot avoid it at least once in your life" Belle observed him with sincere blue eyes, imprisoning his cold hands in hers. "Allow me to help you. You are the most powerful Sorcerer in the realms. You must have something between your possessions that can weaken the spell. It should not be a great problem for you to do it."

"But it would be for you..." Rumplestiltskin lifted his hand, brushing her maidens check with the back of his hand. "Tell me, why bother?"

"Because I am not doing it for me." Belle left her hand over her master's wrist. Delicately returning the caress over his arm and posing her face on Rumplestiltskin hand.

"I am doing it for you."

_Come a little bit closer,_  
don't stay in the shadows my boy  
the melody's fading...

_Now or never, love will go._

_**Vanity**_ _–_  Yuki Kajiura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VictoryLilyGreen:I'm in love with my job. What better than to start your shift with a cup of quality coffe for free. And enjoy the aroma and the way that the coffe creams each time I make a cup for a client.
> 
> It's the start of the fifth season of Once Upon A Time, and what better than to read a little Rumbelle to go with it. Until next week, dearies.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz (BluebirdOfHapiness): What can I say, VictoryLilyGreen made an awesome work again and this time, just in a week! I really appreciate her effort, but more than anything her enthusiasm for this story. It make me very happy as your comments do, dear readers.
> 
> With this chapter we enter on the plot of the story, but surprises, plot twist and of course, smut! will be ahead. You better keep reading to find out.
> 
> As always, we hope you like the story. Don´t forget to give a review, comment, fav, follow or choco (We love chocos!) to know your support. See ya next chap, dearies!


	5. Insanity

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to OUAT series from ABC. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. May contain strong scenes, you are warned, dearie.**

** **

**"Three night spell"**

**Translated by VictoryLilyGreen  
Art by themightyrumbeller**

 

_You are here alone again in your sweet insanity_

_All too calm, you hide yourself from reality_

_Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?_

_When all the world turns away to leave you lonely_

" **The world"**  - Yuki Kajiura

**Chapter 05**

Rumplestiltskin sat at the edge of his bed, glaring with disdain at the red glow of the candle.

After Belle had left the chambers minutes ago, he tried several spells to try and light it off. But nothing had worked. Frustrated, he lifted a hand to his temple, the other he closed in a fist. He gave out a cry and a punch to thin air that connected to and tumbled the base of the white candle, making it roll for a few meters. The candle ended against one of the curtains that started to set on fire. Rumplestiltskin made a simple hand gesture and extinguished the fire with magic. He got up and started to stroll nervously. At least he was grateful that he didn't tumbled the red candle or surely the whole castle would be in flames by now. There was no way to extinguish the fire. Not at least, until the candle consumed itself completely, in twenty eight days or by spending three nights with Belle.

He immediately rid himself of the idea. No women would desire to spend a night with him, much less a maiden of high upbringing like her. He started thinking of other alternatives. The second and fastest route would be to  _force_ her for nine days. But, what stopped him? He thought of all the people he had abused with his power. He had stolen, abducted even killed. He simply had never been interested in sexually abusing anyone, even if, well he would not have minded taking Cora to bed or even Regina or Zelena. They were women whose soul was corrupted and dark, those that seduced Rumplestiltskin. He knew his own tastes and they were the kind of women that he liked. That is why he never considered that he would feel something for Belle, so different to them, simple and innocent. Pure.

And then he understood. That was the reason he had kept his distance. He felt no desire to corrupt her. Because in the moment he did... she would become something dangerous to him. And before he felt any weakness towards her, he would have to kill her. After living with him for months she knew too much. That was surely what Regina was skimming, for her to become his weakness. Even if he killed her, he would lose.

Unless he could keep Belle locked up for twenty eight days. It seemed the best choice... but the most painful for him. Frustrated, he stood up, in search of the first object at his reach to send it flying against the wall, when he heard some knocks against the door. Rumpelstiltskin stood still. Was he starting to hallucinate? Was madness at his door on the first night?

Seconds later he heard the knocking again. Well, he had only to open it and assure himself that he was starting to become insane. Annoyed, he spun the knob open, only to find the beautiful blue eyes of Belle.

Startled he gave himself a moment to observe her, and then she offered back the candle. Impossible. Had she come back for him? He tried to push her away, to send her back to her room. But being characteristic of his maiden, once she had disposed herself to a task nothing made her change her mind. Belle made it into his chambers and Rumplestiltskin tried not to succumb to the temptation that she offered. He protested, his word inciting her to go without success. Not even with the threat of his hands on her skin. Here, in front of him, was she, with her chin held high; offering him release, set to pay the price for him.

" _I do it for you"_

When was the last time that someone did something for him? Or simply said those words to him? No one had. He tried to remember, but he found nothing in his memories. Just the crystal clear eyes of Baelfire, his son, made an echo in his mind. Then something else came to memory. Belle was right. He is the most powerful sorcerer in the kingdoms and the possible solution resided within him. If he somehow condensed the magic of the spell, maybe he could diminish the chances of hurting Belle.

He crossed the room and searched the furniture that was at the side in his chambers. Bae's things, there was no night in which the guilt did not fall on him, except of course, tonight. He stopped, still once more. Was this the first night that he did not think of his child? The spell had affected him quite strongly. He would not forgive himself, and then he found them. Two thin chains, one with a black diamond and a white one making it a pair. There weren't properly of Bae, but he had reserved those gems since the beginning just for him, in case they'd become necessary. They were protection amulets. Rumplestiltskin lend her the chain with the white diamond.

"This is your last chance to back out  _dearie_ "

Belle hesitated. And before she took the gem, she stopped. Instead she placed her hand below his, with her palm open to receive the amulet. "First tell me what it is and how it works."

Her master drew a half smile. "At least you are learning to be cautious" Rumplestiltskin opened both palms holding the chains in his hands so that Belle could see them.

"These are protection amulets" Her master lifted the chain with the black diamond. "This one can concentrate malignant magic. In this case, it would condensate the effects of the spell during a certain length of time, it should dilute the effects for the most part of the night" Rumplestiltskin now lifted the chain with the white diamond. "This is a protection amulet properly. It prevents being affected by black magic, by concentrating white magic.

Rumplestiltskin let the white gem fall on Belle's hand. "If something goes wrong, it should at least stop me from hurting you with magic."

"But, I do not have magic. How am I supposed to use it?" Belle noticed how her master slightly lowered his gaze, taking him to a painful memory. What was it that she perceived… guilt?

"It been previously enchanted" Rumplestiltskin answered. Belle observed the diamond for a moment.

"It is a very pretty stone" She tried to put it on, but she had problems closing it, Rumplestiltskin went near her without a word, standing behind her. He took both endings of the chain, holding lightly Belle's hands between his. He lowered his face to her locks, touching his forehead to her back. Talking in a whisper he said.

"In truth... I cannot assure you will remain intact." Belle's hands stilled for a moment, held by her master´s, stopping her from closing the chain. More than a cold threat, his words were a plea. After all, he was still giving her an option. She weighted his words a moment, biting her lower lip. He truly worried about her. She closed her eyes and the chain. It was done. Immediately she turned to him, putting her hands on his chest.

"I trust you"

Rumplestiltskin closed his hands over hers. He truly did not wish to harm her. He lowered his gaze, following the profile of her face until he was looking once more at her neckline. If only the effects of the spell did not cloud his judgment...

Belle moved her hand away taking the black diamond from her master's hands. She stood behind him and closed the chain. She felt strange for a moment by the situation. Even if it sounded absurd the scene seemed a little... intimate.

Rumplestiltskin turned towards her, looking in to her eyes, but unable to dare and thank her with words. He felt confused... and vulnerable. Little by little, in some way, Belle was acquiring a strange power over him. But he knew that all was a product of his mind, of the spell, he diverted his gaze. The faster the night ended the better.

"I believe... we should try to sleep"

Belle bit her lower lip, nervous. She nodded and gave a step towards the bed, and she stopped, should she get in bed first or him? Rumplestiltskin watched how she hesitated. Well, it was something to be expected, it was obviously her first time sharing a bed with a man.

Her master passed her towards the bed and threw the sheets open, he gave a step back showing her that she was free to get under them.

Belle obeyed, staying on the left side of the bed with her back pressed on the wall and her legs under the covers. Her mind was dizzy. Rumplestiltskin seated on the other side of the bed, but didn't get under the covers. He let his legs dangle at the edge of the bed, partially showing his back to her. Belle observed his broad chest. Was this what husbands did? Although, they weren't actually married, but something in her could not stop feeling like that. They've been living together for months in the same house. They had started to develop a certain feeling of familiarity with each other. As crazy as the idea sounded the actual scene was almost something obvious.

A small blush started to creep in to her cheeks. Luckily he didn't notice, but he would in any moment. She tried to dissimulate by burying herself in the covers and hiding her face with them. Then she noticed, Rumplestiltskin was still dressed; did he plan to sleep like that?

"You are not planning on sleeping with your clothes on, are you?" Rumplestiltskin turn towards her at the comment. He gave her a sassy gaze.

"If your desire is to see me naked on the bed, you will have to be more subtle than that,  _dearie_."

"T- That is not what I meant!" It took Belle a couple of seconds to react. Her face became scarlet, incapable of hiding it under the covers. "I can´t believe it, I was only worried that you slept comfortably. I will not worry about you again."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't stop from letting out whimsical giggle at his maiden. There was no doubt she was extremely innocent. He slightly inclined himself towards her, winking. "Worry not  _dearie_ , it won't be necessary."

Outraged, Belle took the pillow disposed to throw it at him, when a thought occur to her. "Wait, you are not thinking of staying up all night...? Are you?"

This time, Rumplestiltskin showed a shadow of a smile. "In a way, your words are like irony. But yes"

"With all due respect, but I don't believe that knowing you to be in watch will let me find sleep" Belle uncovered and took this change to go near him, sitting next to him. Rumplestiltskin observed her with curiosity. How was it possible that she didn't fear to go near him like that? At his gaze she felt over conscious trying to distract him she said. "You should try to sleep. Maybe the spell has less of an influence when asleep."

He reflected on her words. Belle was right. Maybe he could use a sleeping spell on himself. Yet, after putting on the black diamond, he could not risk the effects of the spell from coming back when it absorbed his magic. He noticed that he felt calmer. He looked again at Belle and her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled timidly. And he noticed that he had most of his self-control back . The amulets must be working.

"All right"

Rumplestiltskin got up and looked at the night suit that Belle had previously left on his side. It seemed as if days had lapsed since then but in reality it had been no more than two hours. He felt strange as a vague sensation of familiarity enveloped him like a  _Deja vu_. He remembered Milah and what it was like to have someone prepare his night suit, someone who would do a simple act for him. He took the garments as if it were a precious gift and went to the bathroom to change.

Belle waited sited, trying to decipher her master's look, the feelings that he concealed. She heard the door close and she dared to go under the covers. She went back to the side of the bed that she had occupied before and covered herself completely. The door opened. In a last nervous act, she turned, showing her back to the side that Rumplestiltskin was to use and faked sleep. Minutes later she felt how her master went under the covers, next to her.

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm the accelerated beating of her heart. She could perceive the heat that emanated from his body. His aroma, that fragrance like autumn, invaded her senses. What memories were hidden in the lost and sad look of Rumplestiltskin? It must be painful not having with whom to share his secrets, his sadness, his suffering. If only he trusted her more...

The minutes passed. Silence ruled the room. Unlike her, her master must be asleep by now. Belle distracted herself with the shadows that the red candle projected in the room. Once she had relaxed, she closed her eyes. She would try to sleep the few hours she still had. She exhaled slowly and her breathing became each time more slow and deep.

But before she could lose herself in deep sleep, a presence startled her. She tried to move, but she noticed how her body was prisoner and how cold hands caressed her skin. A strangely familiar sense of panic came to her mind. Finally, when her eyes got used to the scarce light in the room, she could see it clearly.

Rumplestiltskin was above her.

_In blinded mind you are singing_

_a gloruius hallelujah_

_the distant flutter of angels_

_they're all too far, too far to reach for you._

" **The world" -** Yuki Kajiura

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VictoryLilyGreen (translator): Being the control freak I am, I just couldn't let the chapter go until a final check and to help some people if they are confused, I am merely a translator, while all the credit of this little jewel of a story goes to Sialia. I love sweets.
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz (BluebirdOfHapiness): finally the promised one! Hope you like this chapter, VictoryLilyGreen made an exhaustive work and I had to endure all the craziness and hyper-activeness of our dear translator in a coffee shop while she was working. Yeah, poor of me. The things I do for you guys, hope you regard with some favs and comments. And thank you for reading this


	6. Corruption

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to OUAT series from ABC. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. May contain strong scenes, you are warned, dearie.**

 

** **

**"Three night spell"**  
Translated by VictoryLilyGreen  
Art by themightyrumbeller

 

_Here we stand in ravishing rain_

_Joy is like pain_

_It feels like a miracle_

_You can't turn back, you're in chains_

_Never again_

_Return from a cynical world._

**Cynical world**  -Yuki Kajiura

**Chapter 06**

The sweet aroma of wild flowers impregnated the bed. A feminine aroma, Belle's essence. Rumplestiltskin tried to conciliate sleep, but her simple presence made him disquiet and nervous. He turned slowly and saw the profile of his maiden and her curves. How many years has it been since he has had company in his bed? hundreds? A far away voice told him to look at her... and not by fault of the spell but his man´s instinct. He observed her by his own volition. He saw her as a woman, although he recognized, not for the first time, when he met her, her beauty had taken him to choose her as a prize in exchange for his deal. Without thinking, like a simple whim, he never thought she would accept going to the castle. Much less, be in his bed.

Suddenly the idea of forcing her for nine days seemed very seductive. An evil grin grew in his face. After all, was she not here to serve him? The idea of transforming her into his sexual slave excited him. He could always erase her memories. He was The Dark One. And the error had been hers, a simple servant at his disposal. Why was there the necessity of suffering even if it were merely three days, when he could enjoy her favors for nine days? Or even, more.

He reached his arm towards her chestnut curls and lightly brushed his fingers against them. Trapping them and playing with them. He took them to his lips and inhaled their aroma. He let them go, following the trek to her back. He roamed her skin through her clothes. He imagined how beautiful she must look naked.

Belle let free a single moan and moved.  _You will moan far more than that, dearie._ Rumplestiltskin moved to her neck, lowering his hands, trapping her waist.

"Belle..."

When his maiden opened her eyes and before she could utter a word, he tried to paralyze her with magic, but there was no effect.

Before he tried to take off the amulet that absorbed his magic, he moved over her, trapping her with his body. He did not need magic for what he was about to do. Belle fought, confused, putting her arms between their bodies, trying to break them apart, but without success.

"Rumple...What, what are you doing?!"

"Something I should have done since the beginning,  _dearie_." Rumplestiltskin's hand started to follow down to her legs. He started to pull up the hem of her nightgown, leaving her tights bare. "Make you mine"

"...Do not dare" Belle protested while her master kept going up her skin, until he found her round behind, and started fondling it. He felt them her buttocks soft in his hands. The skin of his maiden was pure and tender.

Belle's body tensed at feeling how his cold hands caressed all over her skin. She thought of shouting, crying for help. But it was only them in the castle. No one would come to her rescue. She was completely at the mercy of her captor, she looked into his eyes. Rumplestiltskin´s pupils where blown over and his iris was completely black. Not even when he had looked at her so lasciviously hours before did he have that look. He must be under the effects of the spell. Something was wrong.

The amulets weren't working.

"Please...stop!"

Rumplestiltskin held Belle's hands and lifted them over her head with one hand. With his other hand he took her chin, lifting it and caressing her full lips with his fingers.

"Beg all you want... no one can save you."

"You promised you would not hurt me...!"

"Maybe I changed my mind" Rumplestiltskin gave out a laugh while he approached her face. "Oh believe me,  _dearie_ , you will enjoy it as much as I will."

Rumplestiltskin took her lips by force, while a strange sensation of loneliness and desolation covered her. It was nothing like the tender and barely there brush from hours before. His lips fused in an aggressive way with hers, intermingling more than just their breaths.

A forced kiss

Her master kept traveling her body with his other hand. He stopped before obtaining access to the inbetween of her legs, Belle refused to give him access, keeping her legs thigh.

"Please, we had a deal..." Belle pleaded.

Her master stopped at that, hearing the magic word. It was true, he never broke a deal. He looked at Belle. Her eyes begged him to hear her words. Her cheeks were alight and her chest was aflutter with her respiration. How he liked looking her like this. Then, he remembered and smiled.

"And you had to serve me for a month each night; I don't remember withholding your punishment."

Rumplestiltskin ripped Belle's nightgown, leaving her chest half naked. She gave a half aborted gasp at feeling so exposed; her master took one of her breast in her hand, forgetting her thighs for now. He had to prepare her first. Enjoy her. Belle whimpered and her body shuddered, trying to break free once more. But Rumplestiltskin took one of her nipples between his fingers and started to squeeze it. Belle stopped her trashing but her body was still tense. He smiled again; it was only a matter of time.

"Let me instruct you in the art of lovers..."

Rumplestiltskin slowly lowered his face and took her nipple between his lips, tasting it, sucking it. Belle let out another whimper at this new sensation of wetness in her breast. Her master left her chest and once more looked at her. He wanted to see her face as it felt pleasure. He froze for a moment, tears started to brim in her eyes.

"Oh,  _dearie_ ," he lifted his hand towards her face and gently captured a tear that threated to fall. "I promise that it will only hurt the first time." He brought his lip near her ear and whispered in a deep voice. "You should have never trusted me"

Belle's pupils dilated at hearing his cold words. Where was her master's kindness? Fear became ruler in her body. She had to stop him. She tried to remember each one of his words and their meaning, trying to find one with which she could play and make him regain his reason. It was her only hope.

"You are wrong! You are under the effects of the spell... the amulets are not working!"

"I had not used them before. And so I could not know how well they would work." He took hold of her face, caressing it. "To my fortune, I believe"

"You really do not wish to do this to me..."

Her master gave out a derisive laugh. "How can you be so sure?"

"I know... you have always been nice to me, no matter how much you try to say otherwise" Belle dared to lift her chin, looking at him, defiant.

"You know nothing about the hidden desires of men" her master smiled archly. "For what other reason do you believe I took you as payment? Think about it,  _dearie_..."

Belle blanched at this revelation.

"But in the end you changed your mind, it seems, because you never put a finger on me."

"Oh, indeed, that it was. I changed my mind." Rumplestiltskin lowered one hand to her hip and lifted her, arranging her in a position that would make it easier to take her. "Just as I did today"

Rumplestiltskin was becoming more aroused. Since when did he felt like this? But it was not only lust. Being in a position of power over other people had always given him a sense of pleasure. But this was different. Being the first time that he would abuse someone sexually, and that her maiden retained her innocence made this an exquisite experience. He had acquired the tears of a virgin and he could obtain even more. They were ingredients difficult to get. What kind of spells he could create!

"You are only deceiving your self!"

"This was your all fault. If you had not summoned me in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation, d _earie_!"

Belle was speechless, her master was right. It was her fault. But she'd never had the intention of hurting him or she being hurt. "It was never my intention to end like this... Truly..."

"Do not fear  _dearie_ , you will pay your debt with your body."

Before Belle responded, Rumplestiltskin lowered his hand, sliding it between her legs until he found the tender and virgin button of his maiden. He stroked her clit and Belle let out a small scream at the intrusion. She tried to close her legs, but her master was quick to accommodate one of his legs between hers, stopping her from closing them altogether. Belle's body started to shake, flooded with new sensations, there, where her captor stroked her intimacy. She tried to control it, but she was unable to. Her body couldn't resist, it was reacting to his ministrations. A slight whimper escaped her lips.

Just as much as the sensation was pleasurable, she felt miserable and alone. She didn't wish to feel pleasure like this, in these circumstances. Her precious desire to know happiness and ecstasy in intimacy was escaping through Rumplestiltskin finger tips. She looked into the eyes of her captor, pleading one last time.

Before her where cold and calculating eyes, eyes that had hours before seen her like something precious, and now, she could only see in them herself as an object with which he would unload his passions. The look of someone who had power, power over her, but in the end it would end up empty. A lonely soul that would continue it´s trek in to the darkness.

Tears crept in her cheeks.

"If only... I had never met you."

But before the tears had gone further down her cheeks a last shiver went over her whole body, unable to resist her hips lifted. Belle cried out once more. Her voice resonated in Rumplestiltskin ears at the same time that the sweet nectar of her virgin maiden was wetting his hands and his fingers that had led her to know that piece of heaven or hell.

Rumplestiltskin pupils went suddenly back to normal, giving him back his lucidity. He stood petrified; assimilating what he had just done, taking account of the scene before him and of his own feelings. He took out the intrusive hand from the body of his maiden and freed her body. But she did not move. With her head sideways and the pillow taking her tears, Belle tried to recover her breath, the sensation in her body... and the innocence that had just been took from her.

"Belle...?"

Rumplestiltskin took his trembling hand to her face, stroking her cheek with the side of it. Her gaze was still lost in a fixed point of the room. Tears continued to fall, clouding the blue of the sky. Of her eyes. Of her light..

"Dear gods... what have I done?"

_Good intentions lost in thin air_

_You were craving for affection_

_And a certain invitation_

_Led you here to me in the cynical world._

" **Cynical world"** **-** Yuki Kajiura

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victory: Hey there, readers! Just a reminder that I am a translator, my mother tongue is not English, it actually is Spanish and it's been years of learning and practicing that have led me here, able to translate a friend's work.
> 
> Giving the opportunity for others to get to know what she has little by little created, so, don't give me this "hey why don't you translate faster" crap, I enjoy doing this but have a life outside the screen and keyboard of a computer if you thi nk w ha t the grfhcvj,
> 
> "hey no. No! Lily!"
> 
> "Give it back! Lily!"
> 
> Lily: I am remorseful over that little outburst, Victory can be a little... fiery when said things in a certain manner, I understand that you enjoy the story and would like to read more of it sooner than later. I also enjoy when Sialia has a new chapter ready but she has to deal with her classes and exams, and ideas for a good story are things to be honed. And mostly I translate and Victory is the idea giver. Try not to mind her, I'll try to keep the keyboard away from her, at least in translating, she has a couple ideas and maybe I'll convince her to work on her own fic and leave this one alone.
> 
> Autumn is great :)
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz (BluebirdOfHapiness): Oh gods, our translator just slipped personality since just one crazy personality isn´t enough... well, we´ll deal with it, I just need to keep giving muffins to Victory and she´ll keep translating. I suppose we don´t have a choice if we wanna keep reading this story in english. I´m very honored you guys wanna read more and more of this. It means the world to me, and since you now know more of VictoryLily than me, I tough is time to share more about the author. Fortunately, it´s just me and no others personalities except for my muses, which are birds (Lady, Lacey and Lexy) and an eagle to keep them quiet when necessary, like when I need to focus in school. Have I say you I love birds? Actually, I´m an ornithologist and Sialia is the scientist name form the bluebird, and from my nick I suppose it´s not a difficult thing to guess. As VictoryLily said, our mother language is Spanish but we´re pleased to share this work far more of our native language and country (Mexico !viva los tacos!). This is a beautiful thing about the fandom.
> 
> Oh right, about the story… Rumple just messed up, or maybe not? Belle will have a harder time from now on. Whatever, the spell is moving on and the smut is starting, but things will be happening and new characters –from OUAT obviously, will be added to complicate the storyline at later chapters.  
> Wanna guess who? Keep reading.


	7. Rose of Pain

 

_ _

**"Three night spell"**

**  
** **Translated by Victorylilygreen  
** **Art by themightrumbeller**

 

_Why are you scared?_

_What have you seen?_

_In the castle with the silent roses_

_I ask again and again_  

 ** _Rose of Pain –_** X Japan

 

When Belle woke up she felt disoriented, so she looked around her to find out where she was. In her room.

 Looking at the window she noticed how the sun behind the curtains could only be on its zenith. Was it after midday? How long had she slept? She hadn’t even noticed the moment when she finally fell asleep. Her eyes felt puffy. She had spent long past midnight crying. She turned to touch her pillow, it was still wet.

 As she was trying to sit she felt but a pinch of pain that made her stop. The muscles in her hips and upper leg felt strained. It wasn't really painful, barely noticeable, but that simple sensation was a fair enough reminder of what had transcurred the night before. A different kind of pain crossed through her heart. She shrunk onto herself with the memory of how one of her dreams had been taken from her. How her body had been sullied. How her virtue had been torn by Rumplestiltskin. But deep inside her she knew her true pain laid somewhere else.

 She no longer wished to cry or mourn over what had happened. As she rose from her bed and began to change from her sleeping gown to her blue maid dress she noticed that her nightgown was whole, it did not have any scratch in it. The evidence of her assault had disappeared, leaving only the pain in her body as evidence.

 She pondered about it for a moment. Rumplestiltskin must have had it repaired when he transported her to her chambers with his magic. The night before, after his fingers had awoken her body, she had dared not look him in the eyes. She remembered the trembling voice of her master, whispering softly her name after all of it was over, begging for an answer or a recrimination. But Rumplestiltskin only gained silence. Belle's fear of gazing again into rough and black eyes was far stronger. The fear of not recognizing him... to feel tricked, betrayed. It was then that a strange fog had covered her and when it had lift up, she was once again in her room. Just like that, without any other word or farewell, all was over. She bearably heard the last words from her master's lips... 

“ _I am sorry_ ”

 Even if she wanted to deny it, the situation could have been worse. At least, her virginity – properly speaking – was still guarded, but she could not say the same about her body. She had mixed feelings. She felt grateful but at the same time, deeply offended. And in her own anger she did not know if she should be mad at him... or at herself. He, in his own way, tried to dissuade her to abandon her own amendment, but she had clung to the idea of being able to break the spell.

 “ _I trust you_ ”

 It was what she had said. She had offered herself to him. She remembers his soft touches, his passionate kiss and the feel of his fingers arousing new and strange sensations over her body. She now knows pleasure. Her mind and imagination are now awake. But if he had forced her... would she have known pleasure too?

 In one occasion she heard about maidens that had been taken by force, to later be forced into marriage. It was, hardly heard of, but neither it was rare to know of it. It usually was men in lower positions the ones that raped maidens of high upbringing to be rid of debt and to gain a step up in the hierarchy ladder. All in all, she mostly heard horrible stories... where there was only pain. Not pleasure.

 Instead, she had known pleasure through her books and novels. Where desire was felt by both parties, where through the caresses of both lovers love found its crib. But though she had known pleasure, pain was preset as well. Where then... does her situation leave her?

 She descended to the main rooms and peered at the clock. It was late but there was enough time to prepare tea and for it to be ready at the accorded hour. She went towards the kitchen to leave water to boil. She was late in some activities but she did not wish recrimination from her master so she took a rag and started cleaning the furniture close to her while waiting for the water to boil. If she wanted to finish her duties in time, she would have to work twice her usual pace. Like this she would be able to avoid her master. She did not wish to see him or know of him for a while.

 The sun had just set when Belle had finally finished with the last chamber and she started the heating the water for a bath, just in case. She went back with a broom to the main hall, which was the last part of her assignments. It would not take long to clean this area, since her master insisted that it was to be kept clean always. To her fortune Rumplestiltskin did not show himself at all during the day. She looked at the teapot still resting on the table. It was left untouched, with cold tea inside it. It seemed that he did not bother to go up to the enclosure even when she wasn't there. Did he wish to avoid her as much as she did him?

 She picked up the teapot and took it back to the kitchen before going back to the hall. And just as she was thinking that her master would not show up and that her day was over, Rumplestiltskin was before her, seated at his place in the table, toying with his fingers. But contrary to what his hands showed, his gaze was serious. Belle looked away immediately when their gazes met.

 “I need to talk with you, _dearie_ ”

 Belle moved the broom to her side without looking away from it.

 “The water from the boiler should still be warm. I have finished all my assignments, so there should be no more pending matters to discuss.”

 Rumplestiltskin sharpened his gaze at the cold response from his maiden. Deep inside he knew that this kind of reactions where to be expected. It was impossible to maintain the same treatment between them after last night _accident_. Both had pierced the simple line of employer and service maiden. The trust and familiarity that they had formed during all this month’s together had been shattered.

 “I would like to propose a new deal” he sharply replied as if he were speaking with a mere negotiator that had arrived at the castle.

 “I have no desire to make any deals with you, Rumplestiskin.” Belle's heart started a frenetic rhythm. She knew where he wanted to lead, but she had no desire to share his chambers once more. She took a moment before continuing. “It is not my duty to return tonight”

Belle had said it up front.

“You where the one to offer the deal...”

“Which, it seems to me, to have been broken”

Belle pierced him with her gaze, Rumplestiltskin went on, impassive. He understood what her maiden was referring to. Yet, there was so much at stake that he was set in not yielding.

“Strictly speaking... the _conditions_ have not been broken. So it seems to me that the deal still stands.”

The gaze that Belle pierced him with was one he had not seen on her before. For a strange reason something in Rumplestiltskin shrank. He knew that look, how many times had his clients looked at him in that same way? He, who was indifferent to the contempt worn in the people that he meet, but in Belle, for all of the atrocities that he had led her to live, had never shown it to him. Until now.

“Well then, I refuse. You can lock me the rest of the month in my room... even in the dungeon if you want to”

Rumplestitlskin stood from his chair, directing an even more serious look at Belle. He stepped close to her, taking her chin while he spoke in a firm voice.

“Do you forget that I am the person in possession of all the keys in this castle? What use would it be to you when I can enter at my own will?”

Belle observed her master. He still wore the dark diamond, what meant that at least she was safe from his magic. Was he still worried about her safety? As long as they kept the amulets with them, she would find a way to avoid him during for the whole month… but why did he still wore it if it did not work? Or, was it that he found a way to control it?

“You could give me back the candle with the protection spell”

“The one that has become obsolete”

Belle blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what her master had just said.

“What do you mean?”

“Unfortunately, the protection spell works only to prevent. Since both of us shared a bed, the spell has started its own count down.”

“But...” Belle tried to counter while her cheeks started to brighten at simply trying to mention the event. “Nothing was culminated”

“Oh... I did not” Rumplestiltskin stood within inches of her. A small grin of satisfaction grew on his face when he lowered himself to whisper on her ear.

“But _you_ did... and that makes you vulnerable to the effects of the spell. Making it impossible to protect you know.”

“It is your fault!” Belle pulled apart facing him.

“We are both victims... and now we are in the same boat, _dearie.”_

Belle blanched. Her eyes traced desperately in her master's eyes for a thread of lies. But she knew that he did not lie. Belle stepped back baffled. Would she start to act indecently towards him?

“This is my deal” Rumplestiltskin made a simple gesture with his hand, conjuring a small green bottle in his hand, showing it to her.

“This is a potion that can make you forget. It will help you forget about last night... mishaps. You won’t remember anything about what happened between us”

Rumplestiltskin noticed a small shine in Belle's eyes. He knew that the memories of last night had tormented her dreams. Her illusions. Her soul. She, his innocent dove that had flown through the castle with such comfortable liberty, was now caged, growing weary, like a rose withering. Corrupted. He needed her fresh, alive.

Because...

_You are becoming something dangerous to me._

“But in exchange, I ask that you fulfill our previous deal, just for the next two nights. Until then... the potion will be yours.”

“How can I have guarantee that my virtue will remain, taking in to account the previous events?”

“Because, this time, it is _I_ that is proposing this deal and I do not make deals to which I cannot comply with the conditions.” Rumplestiltskin did not hide his grin this time. “Your virtue will continue untouched... as long as that is your will”

Belle lightly stepped forward almost imperceptibly. But he noticed it. Belle lifted her face. It was that defiant gaze that he had seen many times in his maiden, but it was not the same. This time her eyes did not shine with light... they were blue and sharp. Like ice.

“Fine”

Rumplestiltskin disappeared the little bottle with another small gesture.

“I'll wait for your arrival in my chambers at midnight”

Rumplestiltskin turned and went away; purple fog wrapping around him until he disappeared. Belle waited a few moments until she was certain that he had left the hall. Then she leant and let herself fall on the table. He had revealed that the spell would now have an effect on her and fear started to flow through her veins. She felt how rage grew in her for her own lack of power to stop the situation. Blaming herself, a tear traveled down her cheek.

_Why?_

_Why do you keep giving me a choice?_

For a moment, she wished for Rumplestiltskin to take her by force, it did not matter that she lay with him by force, as long as it was because of a whim and selfishness from him. The only thing she wanted was for pain to surpass the pleasure because...

_It would be easier to hate you that way_

But she was unable to do so. She felt a certain aversion to him, something inside her that told her to stay away. That he was dangerous for her. And yet, like a blind sheep, she would go back to the wolf’s lair. Because no matter how much she looked away from the man that abused his power, to her eyes he had never dared to truly abuse her. He was always looking for excuses, masked as orders or deals, because in the end he did not dared harm her.

Because she trusted him blindly.

Because she could not hate him.

And the only person that she really hated....

It was herself for it.

 

 

 

_Why are you sad?_

_What pain are you feeling?_

_Oh, I ask the rose with its petals of blood_

_But the rose of blood can't answer me till the end_

_“ **Rose of pain** ” - X Japan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VictoryLily: a little breather before the start of the second night, Belle is far stronger that what she lets others see (although in this case living only with Rumplestiltskin for this long how has he not notice it by now?) And also I can now breathe a whole lot better. Winter is only just upon us and I got sick, sigh. 
> 
> Orange and Grapefruit juice, yum. (Before holidays)
> 
> Holidays for the first time with the half of the family that you did not know before the first two decades of your life… Sick for the second time before the year ended, thank you immunologic system. (After holidays)  
> *whispers* Victory has stopped being grumpy
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz (Bluebirdofhapiness): well, though VictoryLily almost passed away, her spirit returned only to translate to you, guys. Just kidding, she just got a cold. This chapter is one of my favs, when all the emotional part starts moving. Hope you are still following interested in the story. Your comments are very appreciated. (Before holidays)
> 
> This is an automatically generated message, since you tried to reach the author of this story. Feel free to leave a message; the author will be happy to enter in contact with you once she has regained his life and time.  
> Please leave your message after the beep
> 
> *Beep*
> 
> Lily: well, guess we’ll update instead of her. Victory, where is that memory stick?  
> Victory: Do you even know how to upload the document?  
> Lily: it shouldn’t be that difficult, I just open the page and…  
> Victory: what?  
> Lily: I… we need her passwords  
> Victory: Why?  
> Lily: It has to be uploaded to her accounts  
> Victory: oh… want me to hack them? Grin*


	8. Her Own Touch

_ _

**"Three night spell"**

**Translate by victorylilygreen  
Art by themightyrumbeller**

_It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dace_

_The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_

_Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_

_We can dace all night to this hypnotic groove_

**"Hypnotized" -** Simon Curtis

**Chapter 8**

Belle called at the door of her master's chamber little before midnight, he quickly opened up the door and invited her to enter without a word. Although she was nervous she held her head high, looking at him with those blue and steady eyes. And yet they seemed so vulnerable. Her master took action first; he circled her and stood at her back, contemplating her.

Still looking at her, Rumplestiltskin drew his hands towards her head and released her hair. A cascade of copper locks fell on Belle's back, making her shiver. Her skin felt sensible with expectation.

Rumplestitlskin only droop to her neck and smelled her fragrance, the sudden but simple action startled her.

"Well… where should we begin, _dearie_?"

Belle kept her silence while Rumplestiltskin moved around to face her and said straight up.

"We will repeat last night"

Belle's pupils dilated, a mix of fear and annoyance started to travel all over her body.

"I refuse"

"I went and examined the amulet after what happened last night that lead me to some… revealing findings." Rumplestiltskin showed her a mischievous smile at the same time that he joined the tips of his fingers over his face in amusement. "The amulet concentrates the power of the spell at midnight, as you where able to witness yourself."

Belle slightly lowered her gaze while her cheeks turn a shade red. Her master took her blush as a sign that she understood what his words implied and continued.

"Nevertheless, I discovered that… the unfortunate outcome of our encounter is precisely what is needed to break the trance that the amulet causes.

"What… what do you mean?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled slightly; drawing near her he whispered to his maiden's ears "I need you to touch heaven once more."

Instinctively, Belle took a step backwards at hearing those words. In response her master moved behind her. Nimbly, like a predator, he took her hands and without letting them go he pressed them against her own body, starting at her legs and slowly traveling through her thigh toward her hips, while purring to her.

"But this time, you will do it yourself… with you own fingers"

He suddenly let her go, leaving her to ponder his words. She felt confused, she made as if to say something but without success. The words were stuck in her throat. What she was about to reveal had never left her mouth before, staying only in the intimacy of her own mind.

"I … I haven't… I do not know how"

She said it just as she turned toward her master. There wasn't a way for her to mask her shame and the only thing she could do was face away from him. In that moment Rumplestiltskin felt a mix of emotions at her revelation, one was relief at confirming the innocence of his maiden, but that meant that he had broken the modesty she felt even towards herself. There was no mistaking her position as a highborn maiden. A palatable, refine and innocent lady that remained oblivious to the mundane pleasures of the world, satiated only with intellectuality… until yesterday.

Rumplestiltskin could not avoid feeling excited with the solution that had come to him.

"I will tell you how…"

Belle lifted her face and returned Rumplestiltskin's gaze, to him they seemed like the eyes of a timid doe grasping for the imminent danger of a hunter pointing with a hunting rifle.

"As I have already said, you will do it yourself. I will be but a… humble spectator."

Rumplestiltskin saw how the gaze of his maiden started to flood with unshed tears. He allowed himself a moment to try and decipher her emotions. And then he understood. It was humiliation. His beautiful lady did not possess the attitude of vulgar women that lend themselves for the satisfaction of man.

That changed things.

"Do not think about this as a punishment" her master took a step towards her, shortening the distance between them. He lifted his hand in her chin to look at her eyes, trying to ease his words he said. "Consider this a gift to yourself"

He then lifted his other hand and with a simple gesture the candles died off. The chamber became dark, illuminated only by the ever present light of the red candle. The red spell candle.

"I believe this would be far more comfortable for you" he waited for a response. Belle noticed that she did feel far more relaxed and comfortable like this.

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me just yet"

Rumplestiltskin stepped slightly away to give her more space to relax.

"Are you ready?"

Belle did not respond immediately. She felt strange with what she was about to do, but at the same time, something inside her started to wake. Curiosity or even… morbidity, what kind of pleasure could he show her?

Her master looked at her and saw when her gaze shifted.

"Well then, let's begin"

Rumplestiltskin drew near her once more at her back, so that his gaze did not unsettle her. She had to trust him first, to a degree. And for that he had to let his maiden acclimate to his presence.

"First…" he said in an undertone, low enough that she could still hear him. "Dab your breast with the tip of your fingers, softly. Over the cloth of your nightgown"

Belle raised one of her trembling hands toward her breast and felt the softness of her skin under the cloth. She felt strange; the gesture shouldn't provoke such an alien sensation on her own body. Even so, when the tip of her nail grazed her nipple, she felt a shudder through her body. Her body made memory of the previous attentions of her master, now her hands where the cold hands of her master in her mind. She stopped.

Rumplestiltskin was observing her in silence how she used her own hands to caress herself. Her breath came in shorter exhalations and her body started to writhe, responding to her own touch and then she stopped. He smiled.

"Now, try it with both hands, _dearie_ "

Belle obeyed, repeating the same treatment with both hands over her breasts. Once more she felt the same sweet shiver over her body. In a way that she did not understand, that part of her body was sensitive. She kept groping, playing with the sensations that her fingers induced in her own body. Her nipples became little buttons that could be seen thru her night clothes. Her master kept on looking, pleased. The scene proved delectable and exciting to his senses. He, that had already tasted those delicate and firm breast, did not have to imagine what they looked like under the cloth. He remembered them perfectly.

Rumplestiltskin teared away from Belle to stand next to the bed and made a show of signaling towards it.

"I believe you are ready for the next step"

Belle went to the bed and just how her master told her, she sat down at the edge of the bed. He took a step near her but far enough to give her space and a still have a decent view for him. From that angle his maiden breasts captivated his eyes even more. He couldn't stop from licking his own lips, he could feel his manhood starting to fill an effect from what he was witnessing and the magic of the spell that was concentrating as the night went on. He distracted himself by arranging pillows behind his maiden.

"Lie down in a way that you feel comfortable"

She hesitated and went up the bed forgoing the pillows and creating more space between her and her master, she felt insecure and vulnerable. In that position it was easier for her master to assault her, to loom over her… she tried to stand up, but Rumplestiltskin foretelling her actions subtly pushed her down on the bed and not so much by chance he graze her breast. With his other hand he move some of her curls and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Do not force me to do it for you, _dearie_ "

Belle recoiled from the accidental touch of her master on her sensitive skin; a moan got caught in throat in the presence of his words.

"Now, slowly towards your thigh and in between your legs… do the same"

Rumplestiltskin slides to her side, outside her view and contemplated how his maiden slowly lowered her trembling hand, creating a path inside her nightgown, uncovering the white skin of her thighs with each movement. The cold caress of the wind made Belle feel strange, naked. She tried to forgo her modesty, to enjoy the new sensations on herself.

She rubbed the area in her body that responded with a pleasant sensation. When she felt how a strange moistness started to flow from her, adding to the sensations and the slide of her own fingers in her virgin skin. Rumplestiltskin observed, marveled at the seductive slide of her hand that was nest accompanied by the movement of her hips.

"Yes… you are doing very well"

Her master lighted a stick of incense that he had previously prepared under her notice, it had a discrete fragrance and her mind was distracted with the concentrated power of the candle and the pleasure that her own hands offered. Before she had notice, she had begun a more frenetic and insistent pace, drowning in swift whimpers of satisfaction.

"Do not hold back, _dearie_. Let me hear you…"

But his words weren't necessary; Belle moved her hips with the rhythm of her fingers. But, something was wrong, Rumplestiltskin was feeling overwhelmingly aroused. The amulet wasn't taking effect… or Belle hadn't reached the maximum point.

Rumplestiltskin quietly drew near her, taking advantage of her distraction and rearranging her so that her back was pressed to his chest, Belle too far gone in her pleasure to notice it.

"Should we try again?"

Her master said before quickly moving his hands in between hers to find the moisture in her, he began a slow caress, feeling the little control he had slipping away he took one of her hands and kept on caressing using both his and her captive hand. This time Belle could not contain the improper moans that she was trying to keep to herself. She tensed her body wanting to stop the sensations that that intruding hand were providing her, but she could no longer discern if her pleasure was product of her own hand, his or from both of them.

She felt invaded with warmth that was fed with the touch of his fingers. Pleasure was spreading thru her whole body arching her back even more, the sensation was becoming too much, in a sudden reflex she lifted her free hand looking for leverage and finally piercing him with her nails.

"S… Stop!"

He gritted his teeth at the sudden pain but did not stop, for this time it was different, unlike last night he could feel her, could feel the tensing of her body over his, letting him know that she would soon reach her ecstasy. The dancing of her body, the sway of her hips, contracting over his, putting pressure over his own pleasure, the moans that escaped her lips only a few centimeters from his ears, he could lose himself in this.

He perceived the moment when her body tensed completely and her breath got caught inside her. Belle touched the sky a second time. Her body started to relax after the insisting movements that had let her know pleasure. He slowly moved his lips to her ears while he withdrew his intruding hand.

"You did well, _dearie_ "

But there was no answer; Belle's breathing had diminished until it became a steady rhythm. Rumplestiltskin observed the beauty of her body and felt how it relaxed until the warm of both their bodies could not be told apart. He moved a few stranded curls from her face that covered her closed eyes. He felt captivated by the scene. She slightly moved.

Belle had fallen asleep in the lap of her master.

_Melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me._

_Captivated by your sexuality._

_Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two_

_We can go all night to this hypnotic groove._

" _ **Hypnotized"**_ – Simon Curtis

 **Victorylily:** hello, Lily here: . I am so sorry for the wait, after last chapter I don't expect a lot of you to be forgiving for the delay. This chapter was a little heavy for me but my determination kept me from faltering and just leaving it. Rumplestiltskin did not help with his running commentary. No he did not.

It isn't until you've tried that you understand how difficult it is to cover in chocolate coffee beans.

**Sialia A. Muñoz (Bluebirdofhapiness):**

**Lacey Bird:** —We're back, b _itches_! And OUAT is back too! (evil laugh)  
**Lexy Bird:** —Ouat premiere is next Sunday, you _fucking genius_.  
**Lady Bird:** —Please, stop being so mean! What is people gonna think about us? Lexy, take that off, please.  
**Lacey Bird:** —Um, they'd think we're _cool_? Lexy looks _cool_ …  
**Sialia A. Muñoz** : —Actually you're such a bother… Go and fly somewhere else! It's your fault that I'm here.

Yeah, my muses could be a mess sometimes, but is thanks to them I write. What? I never said Rumple was the unique who seems things in his head… Ehem, I hope you 'd like this chapters, -it's one of my favs-. I have a not-sponsored advertisement: there's a poll of Best Couple of the TV and Rumbelle is in! You can vote in the next link (it's a dot in the space before the "com')

Thebestpoll com/the-best-couples-on-american-tv-series-2015/

 **Lexy Bird:** —Robert Carlyle is so sexy… He make me…  
**Sialia A. Muñoz:** —Lexy! We don't wanna see you doing _streptease_! And either way, stop wearing lingerie, you're a fucking bird!


	9. Obssesion

**"Three night spell"**

**Translated by Victorylilygreen  
** **Art by themightyrumbeller**

_How come I must know?_

_Where obsession needs to go?_

_How come I must know?_

_Where the passion hides its feelings?_

" **Obssesion"** – Yuki Kajiura

**Chapter 09**

Rumplestiltskin could feel himself throbbing in his trousers, but he had reclaimed his sense of self and restrain. In the end he helped Belle find her pleasure before his accumulated desire made him loose his sanity. He felt compelled to do as his maiden had done with her body. He could start by rubbing himself to alleviate his own pain and she would be none the wiser. But he should not or the spell would continue instead of breaking. As long as only one of them found pleasure while in bed, the spell could still be broken. That was the reason behind laying out the incense sticks, so that his maiden would fall asleep after finding her pleasure.

It wasn't just out of simple kindness or courtesy, but a precaution. The young maiden is after all a beginner in what carnal pleasure is and she being under the effects of the spell, he feared the result. He knew very well his own demon of lust, but she was unpredictable. So he found a subtle way to induce her to a deep sleep after things had ended.

He allowed himself a few moments to contemplate the sleeping maiden. She lay placidly on his chest, with a soft rhythm to her breath and the calm serenity of an angel reflected on her face. He could have easily lain with her and she would have succumbed to sleep either way, but it would have been brought to her because of fatigue from moving her body against his… foolish thinking. Rumplestiltskin cleared the idea from his mind. He would not let himself go that far.

Now it was time to light the other two sticks of incense that he had prepared. He lighted them without needing to sit up, only with a flick of his hand. After acknowledging that Belle would stay the night in his chambers, he worked on a way to induce sleep on him without the direct use of magic. It was what had kept him occupied most of the afternoon and away from appearing in front of his maiden, until he had finally got it. He fabricated an incense; one that could be strong enough to induce sleep even in him, the Dark One, one that let him succumb to the land of Orpheus and let him escape the temptations of Eros. Of course, he could transport her back to her room with magic, but why take the trouble when he could indulge in the presence of a beautiful maiden in his own bed? He hadn't had any female company in hundreds of years and in deep inside he knew…

That this was the most he could allow himself.

* * *

 

Belle slowly woke from her slumber. She heard the birds singing outside letting her know of the start of a new day and yet the sound seemed wrong. Her room being in one of the towers was well above the top of trees, reason why the sound was usually quieter and slightly distorted. After a moment of pondering she finally noticed where she was. Restless and puzzled she opened her eyes. The bed she was in felt far too cozy to even think of abandoning it. She slowly let her fingers dance over the right side of the bed as if she were holding an imaginary lover. The sheets were still warm and with the smell of autumn in them it betrayed the identity of who had previously occupied that space.

She searched the room for Rumplestiltskin but did not find him. Surely had woken up before her and left the room when he felt her waking up. She sat up on the bed and did her best to leave its comfort. She had to go back to her own room, not dwell where she was. But her movements were sluggish; her body felt a bit numb after such good rest. A slight blush covered her cheeks. This time there would no way for her to hide the shame of her acts and yet she could not remember having had such a restful sleep since the moment she arrived at the castle. Maybe in those nights of insomnia she could have… Belle shook her head, that wasn't proper of a lady of her upbringing. Although what she had done the night before wasn't either, although in first place she hadn't done it of her own accord, she must remember that.

Belle finally rose from the bed and went toward the door, stopped, she turned back to tend the bed before she went out of the room; not before looking back one last time. This time she didn't stood for long, after all she had to return once that night had fallen.

She went up to her own chambers and changed her clothes quickly, brushed her hair hastily. She had to tend to her assignments. Her master had been benevolent enough the last few days and she did not wish to impose upon it any more. Knowing him, he would likely collect some kind of debt from them, most likely when he would be in need of a special favor or maybe by asking for a fourth night, which might not be so bad… Belle stopped where she was, surprised by her own musings, what was she thinking?

She left everything as it was in her room, she would take care of it later. All that she wanted was to start her chores; to keep her mind occupied with something else. As she descended she looked at the clock in the main hall. She still had time to prepare breakfast.

She went in to the kitchen and adjusted one of the aprons to her body and started preparing everything. After a moment she started feeling uncomfortable. She felt the fabric of the apron sticking to her body and the cloth brushing her chest. She felt abashed; she had always worn the apron like that, she could not imagine any reason for why it made her feel so uncomfortable. For some strange reason that part of her body was sensible to the brush of the cloth. So she decided to slightly let loose that part of her dress, the space of her neckline broadened a bit but she paid no attention to that and kept cooking.

Even after she had served the food and set the plates on the tray the sensation on her chest hadn't diminished, contrary to it, she felt even more sensible. She coined the sensation to the night before; maybe she had hurt herself when she rubbed them. Worried se lifted her hands to her chest where she felt the most uncomfortable. They felt stiff against her hands, without intending to, she brushed the tip of her nails against them and a small shock went thru her. It reminded her of what she had felt like the night before. Curiosity won her over and she repeated the path of her fingers, exploring the sensibility of her skin. Slowly, the initial irritation transformed into a pleasant tingle. Before she took noticed the sensation had traveled down her body and grew between her legs. She started to sway her hips.

"Belle?"

Startled, she almost threw the tray of food to the floor, shocked at hearing the voice of her master just behind her, he was in the kitchen.

"I – I was about to take breakfast to the table" She quickly said without looking back at her master, she knelt down to retrieve a pair of silverware that had unfortunately fallen from the tray. She felt her face burning, how much did he have witnessed? "If you would like to wait at the table, I won't be long. I just need to reach this …"

"I want my tea with double the usual sugar. Don't take much longer; I need to take advantage of the day for the one I lost."

Belle waited until he had left the kitchen to retrieve the last spoon from the ground. After a minute she peeked behind her to confirm that he had left, the kitchen was apparently empty. She breathed out while she stood again. Her master didn't enter the kitchen very often, so his visit had come as a surprise. Without taking into account that he had disappeared the previous two days; she wasn't counting on seeing him today, much less in the kitchen. And what did he meant by having lost a day? Well, that did not matter, her master's business where none of her concern, she only had to keep to her chores… until night fell.

She shook her head, trying to take those ideas out of her head. Taking the tray with her she finally made her way toward the dining hall where her master was waiting. Unconsciously she avoided meeting her master's eyes; with everything that had happened it was nearly impossible to look at him without the flush of her face betraying what she was thinking. Instead she focused her gaze on the tea set and serving her master breakfast.

"If you need something else, you can call me back" As soon as she had served everything she turned towards the kitchen.

"I have the feeling that you have not touched… nourishment today." Rumplestiltskin turned to where she had intended to leave, looking at her with a little too much curiosity on his face and a touch of wickedness. "Why don't we share the table today? _Dearie_ "

Belle could not stop her nervousness at hearing the subtext in her master's words. It was now clear that he did have a glimpse at what been happening moments before in the kitchen. With heat in her cheeks and the tray in her hands she excused herself.

"It won't be necessary; I left my breakfast already served in the kitchen. If you would excuse me…"

But before she could take another step, Rumplestiltskin made a motion with his hand and a purple cloud had formed and disappeared on the table, leaving behind extra plates, her breakfast. "Courtesy of the house" he said.

Her master looked at her waiting. Unable to refute him she took the seat at his left, where the plates had appeared. "Thank you…"

"My pleasure" Rumplestiltskin showed her a naughty smile.

She sat down and concentrated on eating her breakfast and finishing the soonest possible without looking to desperate. She just knew that her nervousness was obvious and for that she wanted to leave immediately. She felt like she had never before, even since her arrival at the Dark Castle, a pull to do her chores, to dust and cook and clean… whatever kept her busy and away from the inquisitive gaze of that man.

She leaned on the table trying to reach for the sugar. She felt she wanted something sweeter as well, when she felt their hands meeting. Rumplestiltskin pushed the jar in her direction so that she could reach it. Feeling odd she thanked him with a small gesture that forced to look in to his eyes. There was something amiss, he wasn't usually so kind with her, there had to be a reason behind it. She felt like she was under his scrutiny… as if she were a case of study, some sort of experiment. And maybe, that was what she was…

"The weather is nice, don't you think? Especially today, you can really appreciate the outside even from in between the curtains."

Belle observed him, intrigued by his words, until she noticed that her master's gaze was completely on the neckline of her dress. Her breath caught for a moment and then started to pick up pace, the awkwardness she had felt before became apparent once again. Belle tried to even her breathing and looked away from him. She had forgotten about her corset. Trying for a distraction she took a sip from her tea and let the comment go unnoticed. Not feeling like herself she was becoming even more frustrated with her own reactions. Any other day she would have been ready to respond with some witty remark but it seems that that morning her brain was not working well, even more it seemed like her body was reacting with just a few simple commentaries or gazes from her employer.

She continued her own meal once that her master had turned his attention away from her. Nevertheless, she lost her appetite while under the table she had slowly started to wriggle her hips. Where was her modesty?! She could not keep this up, she stood from her place at the table, leaving her meal unfinished.

"I believe… I have lost my appetite"

Taking the tray she loaded it with her own dishes with the intention of moving back to the kitchen, when Rumplestiltskin placed his hand on her arm.

"You should not try to hurry on to dinner, _dearie_. Or your appetite might keep growing."

It was now Belle who looked at him with relish. Rumplestiltskin gestured for her to take his dishes as well. She was going around him to retrieve the silverware when his fragrance impregnated her senses; it made her remember the bed and how his hands had woken her body. She leaned to take his plate, maybe a little too close, making their gazes meet in a moment that seemed eternal.

Belles shortened the distance and meet his lips in a gentle brush that he slowly responded to, moving his lips with hers.

Since when had his maiden become such a good kisser? He then remembered that he had already tasted her lips, making Rumplestiltskin smile to himself, surprised by how good of an apprentice she was. He imagined them both in bed, if she was as good an apprentice there…

His maiden moved back and gave him a seductive look.

"Maybe…"

_We could continue this in your room._

Belle stopped herself when she became aware of what she was about to ask. Rumplestiltskin observed her, intrigued and expectant. She was blushing.

"It's… nothing, excuse me"

She stopped herself and stood straight, this time she took the tray with all the dishes and hurried out of the dining hall. Leaving a spell bound Rumplestiltskin behind, he could not stop being smitten by the image of her, of her gaze. In his long life he had seen that same look on others but never directed at him.

_The eyes of a maiden in love._

But it wasn't only that, he scrutinized the profundity of her eyes and her tone of voice, she had hidden something more. She must be starting to realize the direction of her own feelings. Why else had she rushed to leave the space?

_Desire towards him._

He remembered the lascivious and insinuating looks that more than once a woman had made in his direction, subtly offering their favors in exchange for his power. They did not desire him, they wanted his power. And the only woman who had loved him had never looked at him in the same manner that simple girl of blue eyes had done a minute ago. Because this desire was different, it was something that he was a bit reluctant to acknowledge as, but it was, _genuine_. It wasn't his power she was looking for, it was _him._

He stood up suddenly, trying to clear his head of those harmful thoughts. He could not start feeling hopeful with something trivial and dangerous like this. He told himself that she was under the effects of a spell and even more, he had promised a potion to erase her memory. After tonight, she won't remember anything that had happened… she would never see him like that again.

He closed his fist, feeling a hole in his chest when he became aware of this. The idea was becoming a torture and in an instinctive reflex he took a vase with the intention of crushing it against whichever surface it landed first. For a moment he wished he did not offer such a deal. He felt rage at himself and… he stopped. What was he thinking? Did he… Did he desire her too? He took a step back and stumbled on furniture and slowly slid to the floor. He let the vase fall to the floor and saw how it rolled on the ground. He knew the spell was going to leave residues on him.

In that moment he knew what he had to do.

Not wasting any more time, he went to his lab, where he prepared all his potions and spells. He used his arm to clean the table and started collecting all the ingredients. His hands were trembling while he combined the different quantities of each to find the right proportion. It had to be a strong dose so that the potion could have an effect on him. Because after this night…

He also had to forget what had happened with Belle.

_How come I must know_

_Where obsession needs to go?_

_How come I must know_

_The direction of relieving?_

" _ **Obssesion" –**_ Yuki Kajiura

* * *

 **Victorylily** :

Lily: Update :3 (if you find errors feel free to let me know, translating helps me practice)

Victory: I quit my job (says while wasting time on her cellphone)

 **Sialia A. Muñoz** : Is already daytime? (Opening eyes) Oh wow, the parasite I feed and didn't let me sleep because she worked until very late last night finally did her work. I'm glad… If you excuse me, I'm going for another cup of coffe. It's rumbelle time and I need to keep writing.

Hey you, Lily... stop playing and let that cellphone down. We still have work to do and Rumbellers never rest!

 **Victorylily** : (poking at the three little birds)

 **Sialia A. Muñoz** : Don't! Let them sleep!

 **Victorylily** : But… why can they and I cannot?

 **Sialia A. Muñoz** : If you wanna have them flying around you and not letting you work, be my guest.

 **Victorylily** : (pouting) yeah sure, they can sleep and that other bird is using lingerie (why even?), I know who your favorites are.


	10. Leap

 

_ _

 

 **"Three night spell"**  
Translated by Victorylilygreen  
Art by themightyrumbeller

 

_Night after night I'm suffering_

_Months have gone by it seems like dozens_

_Why do I feel so numb?_

_Heal me now_

" **The leap"** – Tinashe

Belle hurried out of the dining hall and in to the kitchen. She left the tray with all of its contents and then closed the door behind her, freeing the breath that was caught on her throat and lifting her fingers to her mouth shocked at herself, good God, what had she just done?! She had kissed her employer, even more she had even behaved in an improper manner in front of him. Her master must think that she is desperate, and in a way she was. She felt so anxious, almost to the point of doing anything as long as she could have her sanity back, though that meant she had to return to bed with him. Until her body had been sated, her lucidity would return. Now she understood that more than ever.

With her mind filled with lustful thoughts she started to roam, washing the dishes and dusting shelves, doing everything that she noticed needed to be done trying to keep herself busy. Just like the day before, she prayed that she didn't end up seeing her master. She was afraid of how she might behave in front of him and she was terrified of what could happen once night had fallen. She wanted to feel his cold hands once more, reach paradise, the ecstasy covering her skin… how would it be to become his lover and lose her virginity to an experience lover like him? She let the thought wonder because after all: she would never meet another man in her life.

" _It is forever, dearie."_

That was part of the deal when she agreed to leave with him. At the beginning she took it as a challenge, but now his words were like a vow, a clausal in a marriage to her ears. She hadn't signed any official document, just an old parchment with the guidelines of the deal; and for obvious reasons, there had been no clergy man that could had obliged her to say those words. But, what difference did it made? It was a fact that her life was restricted to him only, they lived together… and they had even shared a bed.

She stroked the idea only to discard it immediately. How could she love someone that didn't even let her know him? She knew very little about her employer, but through everything, she had never known him to have a lover, or any sign of having had one. Or could a man that had someone to share his bed with, be capable of showing such lonely eyes? But then, where had he acquired his abilities and passion in the art of passion?

" _Let me instruct you in the art of lovers"_

It was clear that he had a milestone of life behind him. A road that, inevitably, had taking him to loneliness. What kind of ghosts tortured his old soul? Forcing him to wander, burying all that passion in pain? What had caused him such suffering that he closed himself so tightly? Stopping any one from coming to close, including her?

Belle shook the rag she had been cleaning the last shelve with. It seemed like the activity had serve its purpose, she was feeling more relaxed. Yet she was remorseful that she had to think of his pain and suffering to hide from the lust that threatened her mind.

She went in to another hall, taking advantage of her motivation, she decided to enter the _Treasure room_ , it was by no means its official name, but it was how she referred to it because inside it was the largest collection of artifacts that her master owned. It was full with objects from all over the world, trinkets that she had no idea what their purpose was, her master absented from telling their story or utility. So she usually took some time to let her imagination roam and debated with herself what their purpose or history was. And usually, it was the room that most dust accumulated, which made it the perfect distraction.

She entered, armed with multiple rags, buckets of water and soap; deciding to start with the most difficult part she went directly to the end of the room where some of the most precious objects were, those that had to be cleaned with extra care, even those, that she mustn't ever touch. She always had left for last this area simply for the time that it took to clean it. Nevertheless, today was a perfect day to start. She took out an old trunk that had multiple layers of dust on it and open it. She was expecting some sort of object, certainly not what she was seen. With the utmost care she took and unfolded the cloth, extending it on her lap. They were a child's garments.

Intrigued, she moved her hands over it. It was a rough fabric; it wasn't expensive or looked high class. What she had in her lap was one of the most humble pieces of clothing she had seen in her life. She lifted up to have a better look at it. It contrasted in a curiously with the rest of the objects in the room. Surrounded by jewels, silverware and precious stones where this simple pieces of clothing, carefully folded and guarded as if it were one of the most precious treasures in the world. She tried to figure out its story, but she doubted that the garment could give her any detail at a glance. A simple piece of cloth, yet it was in the same room with other articles of great value. Her master must be keeping it because of personal reasons. Could this have been… from a son? If there was once a family, what happened to them?

A strange sound startled her, not wasting time she let the clothes back in to the trunk and went in the direction of the sound. Fearing that she had touched something personal and that her master was angered she peeked. But saw nothing.

"Rumplestiltskin?"

She called out, but there was no answer. Maybe a mouse had stumble upon something. Taking advantage of the distraction, she turned towards the old grandfather clock that decorated the room. It was after three, it would soon be time for supper and with that night was almost here. She reprimanded herself for the thought, simply reminding the morning incident made her lust come to the front of her mind. Constantly she told herself that she was under the influence of a spell and with this, the last night, they would be free of the spells effects. She only had to survive one way or another until then. Come tomorrow her mind would be working normally… or that she expected.

"Belle, here you are"

She turned at hearing her name. Rumplestiltskin was in the entrance to the _Treasure Room_ , he took some steps towards her and Belle couldn't stop herself from swallowing nervously, it was like she had summoned him with her thoughts. Uncomfortable she turned and went back to where she had left the cleaning materials at the end of the room, not before asking her master about his presence there.

"Can I help you?"

Her master was observing her very intently, making her cheeks burn, her nervousness was obvious now.

"I require your services this moment"

Not understanding she turned to question him with her gaze. She could guess what he was referring to, but the use of those words was something unusual from him. He usually arrived already listing his orders and when the order wasn't direct he sent her to another room of the castle to take care of another task. But the moment she made direct visual contact her mind blocked. Well he wasn't the only one that was acting strange. She had to be just, she wasn't herself either. It was the effects of the spell. Or that she believed.

"What can… what can I help you with?"

Her master strode towards her and took her aggressively from her waist, handling her so that she would be flushed against his body. Feeling dizzy with the sudden movement she stood paralyzed against his chest. The gaze of her master fell to the open neckline of her dress lowering his face to the crook of her neck, without giving her time to say a thing he lowered his hands under her skirt, finding and caressing her buttocks, lifting her dress over her legs.

"What are you doing?! We have to wait until nightfall!

He smiled, but she did not notice, his face was still cradle in her neck not letting her make eye contact.

"Maybe I don't want to wait until then, or will you refuse later?

"I gave my word and accepted the deal, I will keep it. So…"

He kept traveling her body whit his lustful hands, Belle could not stop the small moan from escaping. The way he was caressing her body was too effusive, very differently from how he had touched her until then. Her hips starting moving in a small sway, anxious for the pleasure they promised, unable to stop them by her own will.

"You know we shouldn't, or the spell…!"

Belle tried to step aside from him, but she was a prisoner in his arms. She lifted her arms trying to create space between them, her hands found the amulet that hang from her neck, she tried to feel for his, but she only felt his chest under his clothes. There was none.

"You took off…"

Before she could finishes her sentence he drew his lips to hers. He took her by force, something wasn't right; her master had taken his necklace off and the spell must be overpowering him. He moved his lips over hers and entered her moist mouth aggressively, she that had found his kisses to be pleasant, until now, felt aversion for his mouth. His kiss was… different.

"No!"

Belle cried, moving apart from him but he took her wrist forcing her to stay flushed against him. It was then that she noticed, his shoulders were wider and his chest sturdier from what she remembered. That masculine form she knew, she looked to the hands that had her prisoner, his fingers more rough and thick, different from the thin and long that had known her skin. And finally that gaze, different from the observing and calculating ones that made her feel desired; in its place she saw demanding and penetrating eyes.

Her face loosed color, barely responding in a whisper. She had in front of her someone with the appearance of Rumplestiltskin, but that was not him. She knew that look; the eyes that only saw hunt trophies. That only saw the crown of Avonlea. That would never… _see her_.

"Gaston…"

_Looking for a sign_

_Karma's coming back for us_

_I was waiting on you_

_Waiting on you…_

" **The leap"** – Tinashe

* * *

 

 **Victorylily** : Lily here! It is lovely to have more time for myself, look we have a whole new chapter ready for all of you. Here you go mama *wink* hope you like this.

 **Victory** : Yeah, 'cause I got us a job. (Entering the room and throwing some clothes at Lily) Catch.

 **Lily** : What? Victory! (Looking at clothes) What is this? A uniform!? Victory? Wait! (Follows Victory out of the room)

*Meanwhile*

 **Sialia A. Muñoz:**  (In La Malinche mountain)Look all those bluebirds! And they are Sialias too! I guess if they´ll accept me as one of them... Aww, the majority is already paired.

 **Sialia´s field partener:** Erhm... are you all right? We still have other nest box to check, you know... 


	11. Intromisson

_You be the prey,_

_And I'll be the predator_

_I want it all_

" **Animal"** \- XOV

**Chapter 11 "Intromisson"**

"Gaston…"

Belle tried to free herself from the arms of her captor, yet he only hold on to her with even more force, not letting her go. Her wrists began to hurt with the force he was putting on her.

"Let go of me! You are not him!"

"Belle… Look at me! It is me"

He forced her to see him, shaking her violently towards him. But Belle didn't need to look at him. Even under the mask and the appearance of another man, his _true_ self was coming to light. That _him_ that she had known so well.

"I only see the shallow eyes of someone who does not even know how to treat a lady"

Belle shouted at his face, offended. The pressure on her wrist became less and after a moment her captor finally let her free. Belle rubbed her wrist.

"Well, well, well and here I thought that that intelligence was limited towards those books and banal knowledge." He smiled wickedly. "But I see I was wrong"

Her captor kept smiling as he took in his hands as small pendant that Belle had not noticed before. He tore it from his neck with one harsh pull and a light cloud of dark green started to cover him.

"It seems I don't need this anymore"

In front of Belle a different shape was taking form. A male body with firm muscles and an appreciable height with a masculine face that any other maiden would swoon over. Gaston had gone back to his normal appearance, but Belle could not remember that Gaston was capable of using magic and no one on the kingdom knew how to either. So then, how had he obtained it?

"What are you doing here? How did you manage to get inside?"

Belle looked scrutinize him while creating distance between them. He took a step towards her preventing her from going far, just like a hunter does to its prey, keeping it near for its capture.

"Is it not obvious? I came for you"

Gaston voice changed, morphing into a persuasive and seductive tone, but Belle kept her defense up despite his softening words. It was not the first time that he used that tone with her but her mind told her not to trust him.

"Then… Why the disguise? How did you obtain that spell?"

"I needed a good disguise that would let me move freely without rising suspicion" He kept shortening their distance without responding to her second query and took her by her wrist again. "Now it's time to leave, before he discovers us"

Belle stood her ground.

"I don't plan to leave with you, Gaston"

He turned, confused by her reaction. "Quick, once outside you will be safe; he will not longer control of hurt you."

"I can't! I made a deal with the _Dark One_ in exchange for the protection of the kingdom. I won't be the one to break the deal!"

Gaston stopped and went back to her. "You are right, because he already did"

"What?" she blinked, trying to understand what Gaston was trying to say. "It cannot be, he would never break a deal"

"Well, he has done it. Everyone has had to evacuate the castle because of the invasion of the Ogres. They are in a refuge and had asked me to come for you" Gaston gazed at her seductively, taking her waist and looking at her eyes. "And here I am"

"You lie" she said through gritted teeth while struggling to free herself from his arms. She succeeded with a harsh pull. For some reason that she did not understand she felt offended, but she let it go. Then she remembered, Rumplestiltskin played with words, but he never lied. He couldn't just break the deal, but, why did she felt so sure of that?

"Would I take such a risk for a lie like that?"

Belle couldn't say anything, she just stared at him. Slowly she observed her surrounding, the wide enclosure full of precious objects… her prison. If what Gaston had said was true, if she stayed in the castle, it would be for nothing. Maybe, only God could know, this would be her only chance in what rested of her life, to flee from that place and return to her life before all of this.

Then she saw it, at the far end of the enclosure, that old piece of clothing, the only evidence that there had once existed a child, a precious family relic. She remembered the sadness in his eyes, his melancholy, and the loneliness that Rumplestiltskincouldn't hide, the curse that befell him and the spell that affected them both. Belle hesitated, she didn't wish to go and leave him in that state and if she left the spell would not only torture him. She did not wish to forsake him.

She felt a shudder, was her indecision because of her own feelings… or was this part of the spell?

"No, I can't. I will not"

She said it; her eyes began to water with the heaviness of her decision. She had chosen to believe in Rumplestiltskin's words before those of Gaston, and with them she had effectively rejected her only chance of escape.

"You can't really mean that"

Gaston eyes where wide with disbelief, he stared at her, her lowered gaze and how it falter with her own confusion. Like a predator he drew near her, circling her body. Belle avoided his eyes and his attempt at a caress.

"Please… no."

He took a step back and dark glint passed through his gaze. "Since when do you shy away from my touch?"

Belle felt a sudden pull of surprise. After all the time and risk that it took him to reach the castle of the _Dark One_ and he was worried about that? Of course, this was Gaston; it must be hard for him to be denied by a maiden since it could not be that a woman would turn around from his charm and especially in the Avonlea castle, where he flirted and wooed without a care that they were engaged. Something that she would never forgive him.

"You are well aware that I do not indulge your touch"

"But you do consent to the touch of the _Dark One_ " He was looking intently at her once more shortening their distance. "Or is that part of the deal as well?"

"W… What do you mean?"

Belle stuttered failing to hide her nervousness and anger that was beginning to rise in her, Gaston was circling her again. "You don't have to feign it, I saw it with my own eyes over at the dining room and what I could saw about that moment.

That explained the abusive behavior from before, was he tricking her? But if he had seen them, how long had he been inside the castle? How much had he seen? She couldn't breathe, however much it had been, it could not be good.

"How much did you see?"

"So you are not denying it. There is something between you and the _Dark One_."

She had always hated that way of being from Gaston, showing himself as a courteous and gallant at first to later change into an egotistical and possessive man. For the first time since she discovered Gaston, Belle faced him.

"There is nothing between us"

"Then those comments and looks that you exchanged between each other, they are part of a casual conversation between a maid and Master?

The familiarity of the scene was not lost on her, since they became engaged it wasn't unusual for either of them to accuse the other of misgivings. Their personalities where like water and oil they irredeemably ended in disagreements and arguing because of the smallest things.

But what he just had said was not a small thing.

"I can swear to you that there's an explanation for everything"

"Including the kiss?"

The way that Gaston was looking at her finally made her snap, was he trying to insinuate _something_? She felt offended enough to want to slap him but she manages to contain herself. After all, Gaston had reason to suspect that she had shared a bed with the _Dark One_ , something that in the eyes of anyone else would give them the wrong idea. Although in the end, what had really happened, or what at least, did not happen in bed only they knew.

Breathing slowly to steady herself and think, she finally answered him.

"I do not know how much you have been privy to, but it is obvious that you have seen more than what you are allowed to." She had to find a sense how he really felt.

"So" he took an object that was near him and started fiddling with it, faking a certain disinterest in the conversation "What is your explanation?"

This time she took a deep breath and doubted for a moment before answering. No one else was supposed to know what had happened with Rumplestiltskin, but she knew Gaston and what he was capable of, best of all was to explain the situation. All that she could do was prevent the rumors from ruining her reputation.

"All is fault of the spell…"

Gaston interrupted her "Ah! So, the _Dark One_ has spellbound you to fall for him?" he left out a bark of laughter "I should have tough so, because there is no way that anyone would care for a monster like him"

"It was a spell that I freed by accident!" Belle could not help but blush while she took the object out of Gaston hands.

"By accident you say? Or maybe, you did it knowing that would be the only way in which you would take interest in anything else outside of a book"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't take that much to think about it. You were always reluctant of our marriage and it was your idea to call upon the _Dark One,_ just slim weeks before our compromise was due. Is that not curious?" Belle instinctively moved back feeling her very soul fall to her feet. She had heard all manner of derision but none had gone as far as what he was saying now. He sent her a charged gaze."Maybe that had been your plan all along, to seduce him from the beginning so that you could be free from me"

"That is not true! I called him because…"

"I even know that you slept with him!"

A hollow sound reverberated through the chamber; it took Gaston a moment to lift his hand to his cheek, where now there was a growing red mark, product of Belle. She could feel her hand throb and pulse with the force she had used, all her anger and frustration accumulating up until that moment. She had never hit a man in her life, but Gaston had earned.

Gaston had a half smile on his face, slowly but surely recovering from the hit, he lowered his hand.

"Your fake modesty is really unnecessary, _my lady_ " he responded in a sarcastic and sweet way.

"And you, your chivalry"

Both held the other gaze for seconds that felt more like an eternity. The silence reign again in the chamber, which made Belle realize something. How is it possible that Rumplestiltskin has not taking notice of Gaston's intrusion and their discussion? Surely it wouldn't be long before he noticed? Even so, that would mean he could take Gaston as a prisoner and no matter how much she would had liked it in that moment, she didn't wish the torture that would imply.

"Please tell my father that I am very sorry" Belle decided to break the tension. "Now, please leave before he finds you. Because then, I won't be able to do anything for you"

"Then do not say that I did not give you an opportunity" an annoyed snort was his response "I was going to do it anyway"

Before Belle could even decipher his words, she felt a blow that sucked all the air of her lungs. She didn't even see it coming. It took only a couple of seconds for her to feel the darkness surround her and leaving her unconscious.

"An apology for _my Lady_ " Gaston didn't look apologetic while he crouched to take her from the floor, as she was no more than a burlap sack.

"Or should I say, mistress of the _Dark One_ "

_I can't be tamed_

_I'm a cold blood killer_

_With you I'm an animal_

" _ **Animal"**_ _\- XOV_

* * *

 **Victory:** *muffled sound* Lily, come on! Open the door, lily! You have to come out eventually, come on, let's talk this through, Lily!

 **Lily:** Let her keep that up, not like I don't have reserves in my room. Hello, a couple of things have passed that didn't let me finish this, at least not to my liking, between a change of job and taking exams and happily being accepted, I am sorry that I could not give this it's proper time.

Next week my school scheduled will be lighter and hopefully I'll have something to share next week as well.

 **Victory:** Lily! You have to hear me out at least! Lily!

 **Lily:** and some family trouble, but let that not take more of our time, enjoy the chapter!

 **Sialia A. Muñoz:** Oh my god, I´m so happy we can update! Yeah, VictoryLily has a hard time but I´m proud she was successful with all! Now she´s a student again, she´s be able to get her Master degree… and we can keep asking her for more translations, thought she will not havee such free time as before, but I will make sure we can update time a time.

Thank you for reading and for your patience. See you next chapter and _try_ to enjoy OUAT new season (I hate Belle´s attitude for now, but let´s not ruin this good moment…)

Btw, I recently made a short rumbelle comic pre-season 6 "A dream, a rose". You can read it in my Wattpad or AO3 accounts.

Happy lecture Dearies!


	12. Shiver

**Chapter 12 "Shiver"**

_But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison_

_and I'm locking up everyone that ever laid a finger on me._

**"Yellow Flicker Beat"** \- Lorde

Rumplestiltskin was in his lab, a space he dedicated to the creation of potions and spells, working on the memory potion, when a sudden loud noise took his concentration away.

A clock sounded, announcing that it was four o clock. Since Belle's arrival he had hung that clock with the purpose of remembering to descend on time for each meal. As a busy man it wasn't unusual that he would get lost in his work and forgot the passing of time, but he was also a man of his word and as much as he expected others to do their part, he demanded the same of himself. Discipline was the foundation of success and that included being on time for meals.

The door closed behind him as he exit the room. In his way to the dining room he kept thinking of what will happen now, the days before had kept him under stress, keeping his distance from his service maid and skipping meals had become necessary. Yet the memory potion was almost done, taking away his reason to stay away and return to his habitual routine, but more than that, he needed to keep an eye on Belle.

Since she wore the amulet, Belle couldn't be affected by Rumplestiltink's magic, which included his ability to observe her from other rooms in the castle. Reason why they ate together, for him to be able to supervise her, evidently, her behavior had been affected by the spell, making her more forward, bolder.

He still remembered her gaze, those plum red lips of hers, seducing him, how she took his by her own volition. A sweet and bitter taste started on his throat remembering her kiss, the smell of wild flowers that was hers, that was Belle, it was quickly becoming a drug to him. He needed to have her near, to catch a drift of her smell, to feel her skin and for those beautiful blue eyes to lock with his…It was intoxicating.

The more he was exposed to her, the more he could feel her get under his skin, taking him captive. She was an addictive poison as much as a drug that would end up being his death if he wasn't capable of forgetting her.

Fortunately, in a couple of hours, everything would end; he avoided the use of magic the night before, so that it would not interfere with the amulet. None of them would remember the last couple of days after taking the potion and he would make sure that everything would go according to plan.

Arriving at the dining hall he had expected to find the table served, Belle being punctual, instead he found the room empty. That worried him, not wasting a moment he silently entered the kitchen, expecting to find her service maiden in the same condition as the morning, finding nothing, casseroles and dishes in their proper place, the area ordered and clean and eerily silent.

"Belle?"

Irritation was clear on his voice, he started by going out of the kitchen and went looking on the other rooms that where on her schedule for the day. Where could she be? Fear crept in him after finding nothing in the rooms, arriving lastly at the ' _Treasure Room´_ as Belle had dubbed it a few days after her arrival.

"Belle?!"

He felt frustration in his inability to use a simple spell to locate her and was considering using his power when something caught his attention. Crossing the room in a few quick steps he was able to see that it was Baelfire's clothes, his son's clothes where on the floor, his irritation became anger after seeing his most valuable treasure left on the floor with such disregard. How dare that woman leave them out there?! With his anger rising he first folded with as much care as he was able the small clothes, caressing the harsh fabric.

"Belle!" he shout his service maiden name once more, with more force and volume that he had ever used directed to women.

But her name only resonated in the empty room and echoed.

No answer, something was wrong. Belle had never failed to attend to him, dear lord he did not know how she did it, but she always responded to his calls and neither was she neglectful. The young lady had surpassed her initial clumsiness making him doubt that she would leave Bae's clothes out on purpose, looking around, he noticed a couple of rags and a bucket with soaped water, evidence that she had left her chores inconclusive; all of this, including the state of the kitchen led him to conclude that something must have interrupted her routine hours before she went into the kitchen.

He carefully left Baelfire's clothes in their trunk and this time he sealed it with magic before crossing the room and going directly to a pendulum clock on the other wall that indicated that 10 had transpired since he left his lab, but time was not what he was looking for, this clock, like many objects in the room it had special abilities, purposely leaving it at the center of the room, this clock was capable of registering what occurred on the room, allowing him to look in to the past without having to use his own magic.

Removing the glass that protected the hands of the clock, he took the big hand and moved it counter clockwise, he completed a turn before the hand stopped, so he closed the glass of the clock and turned to the room finding what he was looking for.

In one of the corners of the room he could see an image of Belle, translucent as if it were a ghost, her expression restless, something had alerted her, she was saying something, but he couldn't hear her, the clock only registered images, not sound.

He kept looking at the magical projection until he saw another image enter the room, he was perturbed for a second, He had entered the room, taking a glance at the clock he confirmed the time, an hour before now, he hadn't left the lab, he was sure.

Cautiously he followed his own reflection, how it approached Belle and their interaction. Suddenly, his reflection was caught in a purple screen of smog leaving behind a young and handsome man. He recognized him, Belle's fiancé, Gaston.

Taking a look at the smog that was left behind he could recognize its color. Each magical power was different and unique in its casting, color being a revealer of its owner and holder.

Regina.

His temple started to tremble with ire, he knew perfectly well who was behind all of this, but he hadn't consider that she would take a second step so soon, he had thought that his desire for Belle would become his weakness, that Regina's scheme was for him to slowly fall for the seduction of his service maiden and so far he believed himself in control, was he?

A sudden move brought him back from his thoughts to the magical projection in front of him, with a quick move Gaston threw a punch to Belle's middle and a second one to her head, leaving her unconscious. His blood boiled, yes, he can admit to being cruel and ruthless, yet he had never dared rise a hand to a woman, much less Belle. He observed as Gaston's ghostly projection took Belle with him, out of the room and out of sight.

He stood motionless, frustration and rage consumed him while he tried to analyze the situation. He will never forgive her, that witch will not get away with this, but now he had to be careful, Regina wasn't exactly compassionate and she wouldn't hesitate in hurting her or even in ending her life.

Rumplestiltskin threw the nearest object to the floor, shattering in a dozen different pieces, but didn't help him; he had somewhere else to be.

Belle slowly came back to herself, she tried sitting but the movement made the pain in her head be known and all that had happened with Gaston came back to her. With effort she was able to properly sit and observe where she was, the lack of light alarmed her, wherever she was she couldn't tell the time, was it day or night? How long had she been unconscious? Had it been minutes or days?

Forcing a deep breath to calm herself she began looking for an exit; the shallow light seemed to pour from below what could be a door, using it as a guide, she started to feel around, she was over a soft sheet and soon found the edge of the bed where she had been left, carefully descending the bed she found the wall and took a couple of steps when a metallic clank and a cold sensation in her ankle made her stop.

She was chained.

Bewildered, she immediately stooped trying to remove the cold chain from her ankle, but the cuffs was tight for her to pass her foot through it; her struggle with the chain echoed of the walls but she did not hear someone approach until the door opened.

"Well, well, well. About time, I would say" The masculine voice of Gaston came from the door frame, he came inside the room, his tall frame looming over her. "Do you usually sleep in so late, or was it because of the hit I gave to your head?"

"Gaston…" Belle immediately rose when she recognized his voice, forgetting for a moment about the chain.

"And well, which is your answer?"

"I clearly said I would not come with you"

"You haven't answered my question" Gaston took a couple more steps cornering her with his body, as he liked to do. "Of course, it wouldn't surprise me if the Dark One let you sleep until late after requesting your services for the night."

Belle raised her hand with the intention of slapping him, but her hand was stopped in the air, before it could make contact with his face; trapped by his hand Gaston took advantage and shortened the distance between their bodies whispering against her lips.

"For you to prefer his company against mine, it must mean you prefer his dirty tactics"

"Dirty I find your words" she spit on his face, feeling her checks redden. "Dirtier I find your actions"

"So now you tell me that the _Beast_ is a gentleman in bed?" Gaston scoffed at her while forcing their bodies together, not leaving a breathing space between them; a mocking gesture on his face he rebutted "Do not make me laugh"

Belle was silent, she was about to say something in defense of her Master, but knew that it would only make matters worse. No one had to know the truth. What had happened on the castle of the _Dark One_ concerned only her and Rumplestiltskin.

"What are you planning, Gaston? I do not believe that you went through so much trouble to take me out of the castle, just because of your love for me"

"Well, I did do it because of my interest in _you_ " He freed her hand and took her chin with his hand forcing her to look into his eyes. "There is only one way for me to gain the throne"

Belle looked at him, defiant. Her hands grew cold, enveloping her body with her growing fear; she could see it reflected in Gaston's eyes, his ambition.

"I will force an heir in you, one that will be mine" Belles eyes widened at hearing his words. "Before you can even carry in your belly an heir to that _Beast_ "

"But since it seems that the _Beast_ has won over and you have lost what little you had of being a _Lady…_ " Gaston hauled her bodily onto the bed, not giving her any chance of even uttering a response to his words; he violently turn her on her belly and laid on her back, imprisoning her with his weight. With one hand he took both of hers and restrained them behind her while he divested himself of his clothes with his other hand. "…It at least, makes things easier for me".

_I dream all year,_

_But they're not the same kinds_

_And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time_

" **Yellow Flicker Beat** " – Lorde

* * *

 **Victory** :Lily

 **Lily** : No!

Leaves the room and goes looking for the author

 **Lily** : Sialia!

 **Sialia:** Hmm? What's up?

 **Lily** : would you let me stay at your place for a while? I know how to cook

 **Sialia** : ahm… ok. Why not?

 **Lily** : thank you


	13. Castling

**"Three Night Spell"**

**"Castling"**

I'm a princes cut from marble, smoother than a storm.

And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold.

" **Yellow Flicker Beat" – Lorde**

"I will force an heir in you"

She struggled uselessly; her captor was much stronger than her. He had her pinned face down to the bed, incapacitating her hands with only one of his. His strength was considerably, brought by firm muscles that might have been a delight for any other maiden… outside of the circumstances she was in.

Gaston was tiring of her antics, each time she tried to twist her body to free herself he would shake her whole body, finally taking her by her shoulders and ripping her dress in a sudden rush of anger.

"Stop moving, fuck!"

In the struggle Gaston saw that half her breast had been left free, using his free arm he tried to feel her skin, but Belle rested her whole body against the bed, avoiding his touch. Taking advantage of her position and stillness he used instead his hands to free himself of his trousers, leaving his member out, already full and excited after the struggle with her. He slowly lifted the skirt of her dress, enjoying the sight of white cream skin and finally leaving her exposed to him.

"No!"

Belle shouted as loud as her lungs would let her and struggled again, trying to stop his attack

Inclining his face to her neck he breathed her aroma and tasted her skin, his tongue toke languid licks that soon became animalistic and unsubtle; he tore the fabric of her dress even more, leaving her back exposed to him. Belle shuddered when she felt the cold of the air and the heat that came from her aggressor.

She couldn't resist it anymore; her eyes were brimming with tears that fell free, no, this was not sadness, it was frustration. She hated her gender more than ever in that moment. Why could men abuse her body as they desired? Why her strength had to be less than theirs? Whoever had set the rules of this game in the beginning, she cursed them… it did not matter that it be a blasphemy.

Holding to the bed sheets, clawing her nails to it, what little she could do. She did not wish to be raped here. By Him. By that man that would only look for his pleasure. She could see it, a life married to him, condemned to this pain and misery. Oh heavens! If she is to truly lose her virginity, she would have wished to lose it to _Him_. Keeping with her the fragrance of autumn of his skin.

In that moment she knew, Rumplestiltskin hadn't stolen her destiny. He had freed her of it.

Her previous tears were nothing to this.

"Stop!"

Her screams resonated in the stone walls, cries for help that went unheard. Gaston became excited with her renewed struggles that even with all of her strength focused in them; she still couldn't free herself from him. Finally, he was about to obtain what he had for so long looked for. The only maiden of the court that had eluded his pleasure, leaving him not only with lost bets but humiliated as well, it even… cost him the crown of an entire kingdom.

He lowered his body against her, positioning his erect cock with the intention of penetrating her body. To collect on all the humiliation he went through, to conquer and mark his new hunting trophy.

"For Priapus sake! Even a brat knows how to prepare a women better that you."

The door to the room had suddenly opened revealing a feminine figure that stepped into the room with a calm not fitting to the situation, Belle had barely herd the voice in between her own screaming. The figure fully entered the room without concern, as if the scene in front of it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Fuck, Regina! Had you not know to call the door! "

Gaston leapt from the bed, freeing Belle while he tried to cover himself

"It's 'Your Majesty' how many times do I have to remind you, Sir Gaston?"

She gave him a quick glance and chuckled at his antics.

"I don't see where the modesty comes from, if your _anaconda_ is not something that you are exactly… shy about, am I wrong?"

"If all you came here for is to taunt me"

"Come now, I am sure that I am not the first lady to have seen your… abilities".

She gave a cursory look at Belle.

"Although I can't say the same about the little duckling that just broke the eggshell"

Belle observed the conversation in silence, trying to assimilate what was going on, and gauging where the suddenly arrived women standed. Trying to sit and adjusting her clothes she noticed the ostentatious clothing that Regina wore altogether with very high detail and elegance, all in black and with a refined air to it. Her bearing was what every royalty aspire to. Without doubt a Queen.

Nevertheless, Belle had never seen or known her in the reunions with royalty from other countries. It was possible that she is from a kingdom far more powerful that the one she is from, which was decaying, but then, what was someone so important doing in a place like this and what did she had to do with her?

"I…"

"Can I know the reason for your interruption?!"

Belle had tried to ask something but her voice was cut from reaching Regina by Gaston's question. He was clearly angry, or by the look of his frown, Belle would say… frustrated.

"I had to be sure that you were accomplishing your mission correctly. And it seems that I was just on time"

"I would have done it! Had you not interrupted!"

Belle processed their words, trying to take as much as she could from their conversation. She, the Queen, had something to do with her kidnapping. But, why did she want Belle? She was a simple princess, from a kingdom without much power. Instead, Gaston had enough reason in doing all of this. Then, what did the Queen gained from the situation? What was in it for her to be here personally? She doubted that Gaston could actually give her anything. Since his standing was barely above Belle's.

"No, your mission was to discover if our maiden… well, if the Dark One had won a _stallion race"_

Regina threw a derisive smile at Gaston, and then she looked at Belle.

"Which clearly was something to be expected, and he did.

"No, the plan was to recover my throne, the one that was taken away of me by that _Beast_.

Gaston gave her a deadlock stare, bringing back the attention to him. It would seem that he had taking a serious blow to his pride.

"And the only one getting in the middle of it, has so far, been you!"

Belle was about to say something on her own defense after hearing the superficial bullshit from Gaston. She hated being treated like an object, even more by him. Yet, somehow, Regina's eye locked with hers, like a serpent immobilizing its prey, making her unable to speak, had it been her imagination?

Regina took a few steps away from Gaston, drawing a malicious and twisted smirk, her black dress making it easy to lose her in the dark room.

"Did you not know, Sir Gaston?"

Her voice sounded seductive but sharp. Belle could have sworn that her eyes glowed in the dark.

"The Dark One's seed contains malignant powers"

"Stop with the bullshit, Regina"

"If another man enters a place that the Dark One has enter before, it is said that it does not only leave you infertile, but that it incapacitates you… permanently"

Regina turned to observe the complete effect of her words in Gaston.

"Does it sound like bullshit, now?"

Belle swallowed, she understood how crucial those words were… although certainly, bullshit. Lies. She knew that Rumplestiltskin would never do something like _that_. And not because she doubted his magic, but because, what reason could he have to do something like that, someone that did not even procure a lover for his loneliness? Unlike Gaston, he wasn't superficial.

Regina discreetly looked at Belle and caught her eyes, reading the reaction to her words. The girl kept her silence. Without doubt, a woman that thought her words before speaking, a very intelligent woman at that. It was almost a shame that she was a only but a pawn.

"Then…"

Gaston slowly went quiet, worried about the Queen's warning, but keeping his firm and demanding tone he continued.

"You promised that I would gain back what was mine and I want that promise kept.

"The plan is still on its way"

Regina was sure to answer him in a cutting tone. No one gave her orders, much less demanded something from her. Gaston took a step back, getting the message.

"Nevertheless, we are not the ones to give the next step"

Regina went to the door but before she stepped out of the room she gazed back to Belle.

"It will be her"

"What do you mean by that?"

Gaston stammered confused by the Queen's words. Belle looked at her in the same state.

"Young Belle here will testify or deny the abuse under her Master"

As Regina moved out the room she clarified her intentions.

"The case will go to trial"

"Sir Gaston, you will open a case against Rumplestiltskin"

Belle couldn't believe it. _No_ …

Gaston's temper clearly subsided he said.

"Now we understand each other"

Belle couldn't believe it, she standed up, not caring about the state of her clothes.

"I refuse to testify!"

Regina turned back to the room piercing Belle with an Icy gaze, yet Belle didn't even flinch, making her smile.

"I fear it's too late child. While we are here, preparations are being made for the trial"

Quickly crossing the room, Belle standed up to the Queen.

"You are the Queen in this place; you have all the power to make it happen or not. What do you desire?"

If she could negotiate something with the Queen, she could insure that she would not lose anything else.

"Gold, stones… power? Whatever it is, Rumplestiltskin can give you much more than whatever Gaston has offered you"

Angered, Gaston lifted his hand against Belle

"You!…"

Standing between Belle and Gaston, Regina had to raise his voice to stop him.

"The trial will be held tonight and it's not open to negotiation"

"Rumplestiltskin won't allow this!"

The Queen looked at Belle with delight in her face at her words, turning; she majestically exited the room with a smile of clear satisfaction.

"You can be the Queen, but he is more powerful than you!"

Gaston followed after the Queen and the door closed behind them, leaving Belle alone in the darkness of the room. She screamed behind the door, fist clenched against the rough wood of the door.

"That's to be seen"

Regina's words could still be heard from the distance.

Belle leaned her forehead against the door. A trial. That only meant one thing. Gaston would reclaim her as his betrothed, under the excuse of having bedded her as he had planned moments before. The only thing that had stopped Gaston from raping her had been the Queen's words and the false idea that she had laid with the Dark One.

If her situation was indeed a misunderstanding, the moment she justified her virginity would give Gaston the opportunity to harass her and even rape her given the change. She knew he was the kind of man that did not give up, much less when the trophy for this hunt was the crown. He could be ruthless as she had confirmed a few moments ago.

But the moment she testified that she had laid with the Dark One, there would be no turning back. Her reputation would not be the only thing ending in ruin; she would lose her royal standing, which meant she would completely lose the crown of her kingdom. To leave like a prostitute… a lover, if Rumplestiltskin still accepted her back at the castle.

Belle blindly went back to the bed to lie in a little ball of her, trying to shelter her exposed skin against the cold she felt with her dress torn apart. Everything was a trap, a bloody trap; everything started with wanting to read a book and staying asleep, when that night she would unleash that dammed spell.

The spell.

She could see it clearly now. Regina, somehow had sended that scroll to her, planning and somehow seeing the outcome of events. What the Queen was after wasn't anything having to do with her but with Rumplestiltskin.

But did she matter in any way to him? she was just a service maiden, would he even try to help her out? The pressure and fear slowly ate at her, knowing that whichever her decision was when testifying…

Her destiny depended on the final decision of Rumpelstiltskin.

Lily: here birdies, eat up!

Sialia: What are you giving them?

Lily: oh, just promts

**Author's Note:**

> Author´s note:
> 
> Finally! My first Rumbelle fic… and translated! All thanks to VictoryLilyGreen. I really appreciate your effort and enthusiasm for this, dearie.You can find her here www fanfiction net/u/2013552/Kobato00 and archiveofourown org/users/VictoryLilyGreen (complete spaces with dots).
> 
> Hope all of you enjoy this work. This is the first chapter of –till this moment, nineteen chapters and ongoing. That´s right, it´s a long fic. Please, feel free to vote and review. We´ll appreciate your support to keep translating this. Because remember…
> 
> All magic comes with a Price!
> 
> Sialia A. Muñoz ~BluebirdOfHapiness


End file.
